


Fifty Shades of Gray

by Fujoshiigirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshiigirl/pseuds/Fujoshiigirl
Summary: Gray is the handsome rich man who is captivated by a pink haired dance performer and will do anything to get what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so its not really the fifty shades books and movies so please don't have compare this story with the original. This is something fun I thought of so please enjoy, it is very eventual in male on male.

It was a cold evening at the home of the Fullbuster’s. Here Gray’s father was hosting a ball like party for the company’s next head. However it could either be Gray Fullbuster himself, whom is Silver Fullbuster’s blood son or it could go to Lyon Vastia whom is the son of Ur Vastia and Gray’s new step brother. Gray could honestly care less to whom the company goes to because at the moment, Gray is only interested in beautiful things.

Lyon however would be honored to be the one picked and make his new step father proud. So this ball like party is for show, to show off Silver’s potential sons for the company. In this party the women dressed in their finest dresses and beautiful masks in hopes to catch the eye of these two handsome men and the men dressed in their sleek suits to impress all the beautiful ladies present.

The party was in full swing with music, fine champagne and wine along with classic music surrounding the great hall.

While ladies and gentlemen mingle and have a great time, Gray is currently bored watching the crowd, nursing a glass of champagne. He was just about to exit to the balcony that lead into the gardens when his father announced they take their seats for a performance. Sighing Gray took his seat at his family’s table in front of the stage floor. Before sitting he kissed his steps mothers cheek and gave a firm nod to his step brother.

Once his father joined them at the table, Gray on the far left next to his father, his step mother next to his father in the middle and Lyon on the far right, joined by his blood sister Ultear, the show began. 

The lights dimmed down low and out came four men in black and white suits, with a black mask sitting against their eyes and black classic hats tilted on their heads. Joining them next were four women with similar suits but made for females with the same black masks and hats. Standing in a pose for a brief moment, the dance began to a more upbeat tune that Gray can recognize from his age, listening to before. Not really watching the performance but not really ignoring it either, Gray took a few sips of his champagne. 

Before Gray can decide he wasn’t interested in the performance, out came him. 

A man in the same uniform, but in a white mask and hat-less than the others, showing off a head of pink hair. To Gray the pink resembled the cherry blossoms in the garden. So beautiful and soft looking, he wanted to touch the wild spikes on this man’s head. Gray wanted to see the man’s eyes now that he thinks his hair was beautiful, wondering if they would too be just as beautiful. 

So lost into the man before him and his moves, Gray didn’t realize that the performance was about done and watched all other dancers take their leave. The one he was captivated by being the last one off the floor. 

Staring after the man that just left, Gray was disappointed that this might be the only time he would see the performer tonight. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsu ran off the stage floor and hurried into the kitchen to change into his waiter’s uniform. Wiping the sweat off his brow and checking his appearance one last time before grabbing a tray of champagne and plastering a smile, he began walking the floor. Stopping every now and then, offering drinks to the guests.

Natsu was already tired from the performance alone so when he came across a very handsome man with dark midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes to match struggling against a woman with light blue hair, wearing a dress that complimented her breasts and skin. Seeing this struggle, Natsu decided to help this poor man. 

“Care for champagne sir?” holding the tray up a bit to show the glasses sitting on it and flashing a small smile to the troubled male. 

Shooting a grateful look towards him and taking a glass off the held tray and shoved it into the woman’s white gloved hands and grabbing another for himself.

Realizing the mop of pink hair, Gray wasted no time in getting to know the waiter. “What’s your name?” Gray studied the man, noticing the uniform but noting that the mask was the same from the dance he did for the party. 

“Gray my love we needn't learn this servers name. Carry on with your task.” the blue haired woman waved Natsu off.

“I can do as I damn well please Juvia. If I want to learn his name then I will. I don’t need you to make decisions for me and let me remind you that you are in my home and I ask that you not be rude to the hard working employees under the Fullbuster’s name.” Gray growled and grabbed Natsu’s elbow, dragging him away from the protesting woman known as Juvia. 

“I apologize for her rudeness.” Gray stopped where there was less people in the corner so they don’t get interrupted again.   
Too stunned to reply Natsu just stares at his handsome boss. He was talking to the son of the man who hired him and said son of his boss wanted to know his name and stood up for him against a snobby rich daughter. 

“Now about that name?” Gray smirked at the shorter male staring at him. 

“N-Natsu…” Natsu blushed hard due to his stuttering. 

“Natsu hmmm…..” letting his name roll off his tongue, liking the way it sounds and flashes him his most dazzling smile that he knows females and males grow hot and bothered for. “My name is Gray.” he grabs Natsu’s hand and brushed his lips on top of the gloved hand, wishing it was his skin instead. 

Blushing a deep crimson color and completely at a loss for words, Natsu takes his hand back slowly, holding it against his chest. 

“My what a beautiful blush against your tan skin…” Gray takes the tray from Natsu’s other hand and sets it on the nearest table. Turning back once again, taking a step into Natsu’s bubble. Making sure he has Natsu's attention on his every move, Gray lifted his own hand up biting the tip of glove and pulling it off with teeth. 

Natsu followed the movement intently, watching the pearly straight white teeth drag the fabric off his large hand. 

Happy with his intense attention on him, Gray used the now free hand to brush against the pink spiky locks, making a humming noise that it was indeed soft like he thought it was. 

Not really sure what to do or how to respond to such affection, Natsu stayed still, holding his breath. Why would the handsome Gray Fullbuster waste his time with him?

“Your hair truly is soft like I thought it’d be.” lowering his hand to drag a finger against the flustered pink haired man nose and lips. “So beautiful…” Gray whispered lowly. 

“T-T-Thank y-y-you….” Natsu manages to squeak out. “I-I s-should g-get b-b-back t-to w-work…” hoping that all his stuttering and blushing doesn’t make him look like a big idiot, Natsu gulps and slowly steps back, not realizing that he is backing himself up against the wall in the dark corner, out of sight of the guests and staff. 

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that.” smirking and stepping closer the smaller man before him. “You know, you look really cute when you stutter and blush.” slamming hand next to Natsu head and leaning slightly closer, enough for the shaking male to feel his minty breath against his heated cheeks. 

“H-How do y-you know if I-I l-like m-men…?” Natsu failed to argue with the other man.

Chuckling, Gray licked his lips, making the other follow its movements. “I can make even the straightest men fall for me. And you my lovely are far from straight from the way your body reacts to mine…” Gray brushes the tips of fingers against Natsu’s thigh, watching with satisfaction how the legs shake under his touch.

“I must say I loved the way you moved your body on stage. And I was so disappointed for awhile that I wouldn't see you again without getting a taste…” Gray leaned the rest of the way and licked the small visible skin above the white collared shirt. Grinning deviously, feeling the boy under him quiver. 

“B-but aren’t y-you taken by j-juvia?” biting his lip to keep in the noises that threaten to spill from his lips. 

Rolling his eyes and pulling back just enough to stare into the indeed beautiful green eyes before him. “We are not together nor will we ever be. I only go for the truly beautiful and I have my eyes set on you.” leaning back in to drag his teeth against Natsu’s neck.

Closing his eyes in bliss that this fine man wants to destroy his innocence, Natsu can’t seem to come up with any complaints. Letting himself relax into Gray’s touch, the other man wasted no time to grab what he was going to make his. 

Gray trailed hands onto the taunt thighs and round bubble bum, giving it a squeeze, growling low in his throat.

Trying to keep the noises from escaping his lips, Natsu makes broken choked sounds. 

“Gray!” the two stop, frozen at Gray’s name being called out by his step brother Lyon. 

“Gray where are you? Father is looking for us.” Lyon passed by the draped curtain, covering the two men hidden in the shadows of the corner. 

Growling deeply at being interrupted Gray pulled back, fixing himself which wasn’t by much considering the one who is the mess was Natsu. 

“Excuse me my lovely, I shall return shortly, don’t think for a second that this is over. When I get the chance I shall ravish you whole and make you mine.” flashing a wink before turning and stepping back into the still going party, making his way towards Lyon. 

Letting out a shuddering breath and running his hand through his hair, Natsu leaned his head back to calm himself. He couldn’t believe he scored the Gray Fullbuster’s attention. Gray Fullbuster, son of a well known wealthy man and was nominated as hottest man three years running. A man that Natsu has fantasized for so long. Now he can’t believe he was here and almost had public sex with said sexy man. Natsu shivered at the promise Gray made before leaving. Natsu can’t wait till his shift ends in hopes those dreams he’s had of the man come true tonight. Pulling himself together and grabbing his abandoned tray, Natsu begin his work again, watching the handsome man talk with father.


	2. Fifty Shades of Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Gray makes a bold decision and Natsu is on the receiving end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead, if its not your thing please don't read.

A bit irritated that his father and brother are keeping him from the delicious man across the hall Gray stood before his father along with Lyon. “Father, you requested my presence?” trying not to huff out his annoyance upon seeing Juvia next to his father whom is speaking with her father upon future plans for this soon to be couple. 

“Ah yes, Gray and Lyon this is Mr. Locker. This here is his beautiful daughter Juvia.” motioning the blued haired woman to both boys. 

Gray’s eye twitched and gave a tight smile, shaking the gentleman’s hand then giving a firm nod to the woman who is now making heart eyes at him. Lyon, on the other hand, eyes sparkling at the sight before him and quickly grabbed Juvia’s hand, giving it a delicate kiss to the top. 

“My name is Lyon.” giving his most charming smile to Juvia, then proceeded to give her father a firm handshake. 

Juvia’s father smiling at both boys, making a mental note on which he’d prefer his daughter to be betrothed to. “You’ve got quite the handsome sons Silver. I have no doubt my daughter will have any trouble bearing either one of these fine men a child or two.” chuckling at his own daughters heated blush. Of course Juvia was already thinking about bearing one Gray Fullbuster’s children in the near future. 

Grabbing onto her father's arm in a death grip and jumping up and down in excitement. “Father I’d love it if my suitor could be Gray Fullbuster.” biting her lip suggestively towards said man. 

Wrinkling his nose in disgust and clears his throat. “Surely Lyon will be a better suitor sir.” Gray took notice of his step brothers behavior towards Juvia. “I mean no disrespect sir, it’s just that I have no desire to seek a lady by my side. I will continue to focus on my studies that my father has laid out for my future.” Gray easily lied and gave a half awkward smile.

“My son sure does have a habit of not taking a lover Mr. Locker. I’m sure once he gets to know your daughter, he’ll change mind. But for now, my son Lyon here would be more than happy to make your daughter satisfied with him.” gesturing to Lyon who now has heart eyes toward the blue haired lady. 

Juvia, completely ignoring Lyon in an attempt to throw herself at Gray but missing by a step when Gray turned towards his father.

“Father, may I have a word please?” walking away from the crazy woman, his love struck brother and Juvia’s father. Once away from the small crowd, Gray turned towards the older man and glared. “What is the meaning of this?” pointing to the group they just left. 

“Oh Gray, it’s that time where you and Lyon have a partner before taking over the family business.” unfazed by his son’s reaction and sips his wine.

“Father…” Gray warned his father lowly.

“I know it’s not a matter that she is a woman Gray. You’ve been with women before. And I also know you like men but I advise you to choose a lady so she can have your children.” Silver decided to look out into the large dance hall with all these potential young women for Gray if he didn’t like Juvia. There’s bound to be a lady at the ball tonight that could catch his son’s eye. 

Glaring at the side of his father’s face, Gray growled. “What if I already taken a lover?” 

Silver raised a tamed brow towards his heated son’s face. “Oh?” seeming unfazed once more. “And let me guess, its a male this time?” hitting it right on the dot.

“So what if it’s a man?” Gray challenged his father. 

“Fine, I’m sure you’ll grow bored with this one soon enough like all the others.” sipping his wine again. “But you will find a woman after you have your fun son and that’s the end of it.” giving Gray a firm look as if to dare him to disobey his orders.

Huffing but not making any promises, Gray stormed off in search of the pink haired waiter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsu went into the kitchen for his small break after serving drinks for about an hour. He was currently sitting at the small table they have for the staff to eat, away from the guests when Gray busted through the double doors, scanning the staff crowd.

“Mr. Fullbuster sir, is there something the matter with the food?” the head chef, concerned that they made the older son unhappy. 

“No the food is just fine. I’m actually looking for a waiter with pink hair, named Natsu. Have you’ve seen him?” Gray waited for the staff to point around the corner where a heavily mouthed Natsu was digging in. 

Gray wasted no time in turning down the path where he found Natsu, mouth stuffed with food and had a bit of mashed potatoes on the corner of his mouth. Natsu looked up in surprise to see the man before him and immediately blushed from their earlier activities. 

Quickly swallowing down the food and taking a sip of water, Natsu cleared his throat. “Is there anything I can help you with sir?” unsure of what to call Gray just yet, he settled with being formal as everyone else is with the man. 

Staring at Natsu’s mouth with hard eyes, Gray yanked the smaller up to his feet and dragged him away from the kitchen and ball, cutting through the large dining area and out into the main hall, leading them both down a flight of stairs into a dark lit room. Natsu had stopped protesting once inside the room, taking in the dark shapes around the room, surrounding them. He can make out a large bed in the middle with strange equipment on either side of the room. Did he take him to a workout room? That can’t be right, why would there be a bed in the middle?

While Natsu’s eyes were trying to make out the shapes and adjusting to the dark room, Gray had left his side to turn on the lights, brightening the room in a soft blue glow. 

Blinking around the room, Natsu can now see that it was a sex room. Eyes widening and turning to find Gray already close behind him.

Gray leaned down and took the skin of his neck and began to suck hard. He had made a decision that he wasn’t going to follow his father’s orders. He wanted to have fun while he was still young and not be tied down to a woman with children. He relished in the sounds Natsu made. He wanted more and he was going to get it. 

Gray slipped both hands under the pink headed man’s thighs, hoisting him up, Natsu’s legs easily wrapped around the taller man’s waist and throwing his head back for more. Gray not letting go of his neck began walking towards the bed in the middle.

Gray wasted no time in ripping the other males clothes that were in his way from his prize. He licked his lips when he found bare tanned skin underneath him.

“Absolutely beautiful…” diving down to take a nipple into his wet mouth, making it pop up in the attention he was giving it.

Throwing his head back and closing his eyes tight Natsu moaned softly. He couldn’t believe he was naked before this God like man. 

Gray set to work onto his own clothes, leaving for a moment to grab a bottle of lube from a nearby dresser, along with a few other things. Returning to face a flushed Natsu, legs spread and fit body on full display, Gray can’t help but want to tease and taste.

Deciding what he wanted, he started with the inside of Natsu’s thighs, brushing his lips and tongue along the surprisingly soft skin, making his way up onto his hips, passing his red swollen shaft. Continuing his tonguing on the plains to the well defined abs, finding himself to the nipple again, grazing it with his teeth, causing gasps and whines from the man turning to putty under his skilled mouth. 

“S-Sir….” Natsu was quickly turning into a hot mess under this man gaze and hands alone. 

“No. You call me master.” Gray growled. 

“Y-Yes m-master…” Natsu was panting loudly.

“What do you want pet?” Gray went back to abusing Natsu’s nipples with his teeth. 

“Please….” moaning loudly and slightly breathless. “I want your cock master…” spreading his legs even wider for emphasis.

Gray felt his own cock twitch at the wonderful begging of this beautiful man. “Hmmmm you’ll to wait. Right now I want you to be good for your master. If you can prove to be such a good boy then I’ll reward you with my cock stuffed into your mouth.” Gray purred into his ear. 

Shivering and moaning softly with the thought of Gray’s cock into his hot mouth had him eager. Natsu was going to be very good for his master. 

Gray reached both of Natsu’s arms above his head and cuffed him onto the metal railings of the bed frame. Once he checked they were secure, Gray ran a blue dildo along Natsu’s stomach, lightly brushing it against his leaking cock and past his balls to rub the tip of the toy on his puckered awaiting entrance. 

Natsu by this point was shameless on the noises leaving his throat, while Gray prepped up the blue dildo with the slick clear liquid and rubbing some more liquid around Natsu’s hole. Watching the smaller man take his middle finger inside of him, begin to pump agonizingly slow, driving the slutty moaning male crazy. 

“Master please, can I have more?” Natsu began to wither against the finger still pumping inside of him.

Gray moaned just from the dirty words from Natsu and added another finger, pumping faster. Natsu is going to be the death of him, he can already tell. 

Natsu arched his back, impaling himself even more onto the fingers, loving the slight burn of the stretch.

“Do you like that pet?” panting himself, Gray started making dark angry red bites into the blank tanned canvas known as the body of his new favorite lover. 

“Yes master! May I have more master?” moaning wantoningly.

Adding a third finger, biting his lip at the tightness, Gray started to curl his fingers to find that bundle of nerves he is sure would have the other spasm.

“Master!” moaning high pitched, Natsu’s legs started to shake when Gray found his sweet spot and began to repeatedly drive himself onto the fingers against his prostate. 

Just when Natsu started feeling that coiling sensation, Gray pulled his fingers out abruptly. But before Natsu can get in a protest, Gray shoved the blue dildo instead.

“Master!” Natsu screamed in ecstasy, yanking on the cuffs and arching his back.

“Just look at you….” Gray was breathless and stunned. Standing up and removing the remaining of his clothes which was just a pair of thin skin tight boxers, Gray stood for the pink headed male to get a full look of all his proud glory. Gray smirked when Natsu’s mouth watered, not being so subtle that he was staring at his thick, long dick. 

Not paying attention to Gray’s movements, he didn’t realize said man had picked up a device and turned it onto a medium setting. 

Throwing his head back onto the pillows, eyes rolling at the back of his head, the vibrations of the fake cock sending chills in all the right places. Not holding back any of his moans and choked sounds, Natsu started thrusting up into empty air and pushing down on his ass to get the toy in deeper. 

“Tsk tsk, is my pet misbehaving? Do I need to take away your cock privileges?” Gray stared down the moaning mess before him.

“N-No m-master!” stuttering against the intense pleasure, Natsu wanted to be good for Gray. He wanted the man to want more of him and not just this one night stand.

“Good. Are you hungry for my cock?” Gray walked to the side of the bed and leaned down into Natsu’s space, tonguing a drop of sweat that was making its way down his temple. 

“Yes master. I want your cock to fill my mouth. I want to make master feel good, just like master is doing to me.” turning his face towards Gray, he reached up and brought the older male into a surprise heated kiss. 

Caught off guard, Gray couldn’t help but kiss back. He’s never kissed any his past toys before but this was a nice exchange, one he would be more than happy to do more of with only this beautiful man that gets his blood boiling. 

Once they broke away from the kiss, both gasping for air, Gray moved to position himself where his cock meets Natsu’s awaiting wet cave. 

Natsu, eager to finally get taste, swallowed the whole shaft down, moaning loudly around its thickness.

“Fuck!” Gray shouted, ready to burst from the unexpected wet heat. Slightly drawing back to thrust back it softly, Gray threw his head back, letting out guttural moans. Not only was this man beautiful but he was wonderful with using his mouth.

After a few more thrusts, Gray slipped out, chuckling when the other whined for lost contact.

“Don’t worry pet, I’ve got more for you.” climbing off the bed to grab a whip.

Eyes bulging like saucers, Natsu gulped loudly. “Don’t worry pet, I’ll go easy the first few hits.” smiling wickedly, Gray experimentally slammed the whip down against the tanned thighs, making them vibrate along with stuffed cock in his ass. 

“N-Nnngh! Master!” seeming pleased with the reactions, Gray made a few more whips.

“Master!” slamming his feet against the mattress for purchase, Natsu came suddenly, screaming so loud, his voice broke out half way.

“My it must have been too much for my pet to take that he went and came untouched. You’ll have to make it up to me because I did not give you orders to come just yet.” yanking the dildo out and turning it off, tossing it aside.

Shaking and whimpering. “I’m so sorry master, please let me make it up to you. I didn’t mean to come before you master.” voice slightly scratchy. 

Gray released Natsu from the cuffs, turning to sit on the large love couch to the side of the room. “You are indeed going to make it up to me. Get over here and ride my cock like the slut you are.” patting his thighs for the male to make his way over. 

Natsu struggled off the bed due to sore and bruised legs but made it over with no complaints and easily sunk himself onto the large dick, mouth hanging open. Gray’s cock was so much better than the blue toy. He felt so full and wasted no time in riding the cock like his life depended on it. 

Gray dug his nails on Natsu’s hips and ass cheeks, moaning freely, in utter bliss at finally getting the release he needed. It didn’t take much to have Gray coming hotly into the tight heat. 

Natsu whimpered above the blissed out male, rubbing his new hardened cock against Gray’s toned abs. 

Sighing contently, Gray lazily stroked Natsu’s neglected cock. Three strokes was all it took for Natsu to come, being over sensitive from before and overworked. 

“You did very good pet.” Lifting Natsu bridal style and setting him down onto clean side of the bed. “Rest up, take all the time you need to recover.” Gray began to slips on his boxers.

Biting his lip, Natsu watched the other man. “Was this a one night stand?” holding his breath, not wanting to hear the answer but needing to know so he doesn’t get his heart broken.

Pausing in his getting dressed, Gray looked to the limp man on the bed. “Do you want it to?” careful not to show emotion.

“I-I...No I don’t want it to end here…” cursing himself mentally. He was only going to get himself into heart ache but he didn’t want to watch this handsome man slip from his reach. That had been the best sex he’s ever had but he also fell for the dark haired male at first meeting. 

Studying the nervousness on Natsu, Gray walked around and sat next to him. “If you wish to meet again then I’ll have to lay out a set of rules.” waiting for the other to absorb the request.

“What kind of rules?” Natsu knew where this was going but he couldn’t bring himself to walk away after what they just did.

“We are to have sex with no feelings attached, you are to call me master behind closed doors but by my name in public of others, sir if we are around my formal guests, and you are to not see anyone else. You will be just for me whenever I see fit. As for payment, I’ll buy your outfits to wear, take care of any medical bills if needed and other finances that have concerns. Do you accept these terms?” Gray stared intently into the gorgeous green eyes. 

Natsu wanted to say no, wanted to walk away while he still can but he heart spoke for him instead. “I accept your terms master.” 

Smirking, Gray helped Natsu get dressed enough to walk out with him bridal style, into one of his family cars to send home for the evening. 

“You’ll hear from me when the time is right.” with that he closed the door and sent the driver off. 

Gray didn’t realize that even though he had set those rules, it was him that was in love. He just didn’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do more if you guys want me to.


	3. Next meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's all he thinks about, what will Gray do when it feels like he's growing feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I made a few new changes to the story thanks to wendyflowers for the idea of doing A/B/O. It gave me even more ideas to take this story farther. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know if I should keep going. :)

Its been two weeks since Natsu last seen or heard from the sex on legs known as Gray Fullbuster and he had no idea how or when Gray was going to contact him. Gray had said he would give him a call or send for him but Natsu didn’t know just how he was to find him or give him a call without a number, as he recalled he didn’t give him his number. It had the poor omega on edge to hear from the delicious alpha. Yes, he Natsu Dragneel was an omega and he hid it very well. His father has always warned him to be careful to whom he gives himself to but the pink haired man just couldn’t help himself around a man like Gray Fullbuster. Not only was the guy hot but he was also very well known by everyone in Magnolia. Not that Natsu cared for status or ranks. To Natsu, if you liked someone, it shouldn’t matter if they were male, female, omega, beta or alpha. It was rare to find a male omega as most were women but it was also uncommon to find an alpha with another alpha without clashing but it wasn’t unheard of. Natsu’s father has spent a great effort to mask the fact that he was an omega only for the reason that he wanted Natsu to live a normal life without suitors down his throat with money and gifts in an attempt to court him into their plaything or to bear their children. Its amazing just how many people prefer a male omega than female and it's just insane just how much someone would do to get their hands on them. Igneel didn’t want his only precious son to suffer through life with such fears of those kinds of people. Of course most of those people were the rich, or ones that can afford to take care of a male omega. Natsu definitely knew Gray is an alpha but he can’t help when his legs quiver just thinking about the taller male. He had such an intoxicating smell to him that Natsu can jack off to the scent alone and that's just embarrassing. Natsu has never met a person male or female that had a kind of scent that he’d want to purposely get himself pregnant with them. Natsu was biting his lip with the thought of producing a fine, strong and healthy child for the alpha just so he can make him proud to have him. From the sex room and the experience Gray had, Natsu would say he has had other partners before him. That didn’t sit right with him at all. Baring is his small sharp teeth at the air as if he can ward off invisible suitors for the icy cool alpha. Natsu should feel somewhat happy that Gray wanted to see him again and have another intense time together but he can’t help but feel worried. Has Gray ever had more than one night with his past lovers or was Natsu the only one? Natsu hoped he was the only one but he guesses he wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn't the only one because Gray was just so handsome and the most desired alpha around town. To Gray, Natsu could be just one of his many fans that wanted him for his money and body. Natsu wasn’t one of them though, sure Natsu knows he’s handsome, he’s thought that much but it wasn’t until Natsu met the man that he couldn’t control his heart rate when those blue ice like eyes stared intently towards him. Natsu was only doing his job when he was serving those drinks to a male who was looking to get away from an overly clingy woman. Natsu had thought that Gray and Juvia were together and that they might be one of those couples who were snobby and thought they were above them because they had money and were good looking. Boy he couldn’t have been more wrong from the way Gray had manhandled him to his every whim. Natsu wasn’t complaining, he just wished he wasn’t stuck playing the waiting game and on edge for the alpha to find him. He wouldn’t tell his father about the alpha in case he got upset that he was letting an alpha take advantage of him without proper courting. Hell omegas weren’t really supposed to give themselves up until the proper courting was underway and successful. It's just ever since his father used all the money from past suitors to pay for the expensive medicines to keep Natsu masked and normal to roam freely, he didn't want it to look like his fathers efforts were for nothing. Of course they had to move after that once he started his medication as to start a clean slate. It was better to be in a new place where people didn’t already know his rank. So here was Natsu, dancing part time and is an on call waiter for special events but on his days off, Natsu would spend time with his father and friends who were all alphas except one, whom was also a male omega but already mated to one of the alphas.

Speaking of said mated omega. “Come on Natsu tell me how big was he?” Freed, the only one besides his father knew his secret and knows his friend slept with the rich alpha. 

“Cut it out Freed! Won’t Laxus get mad that you’re thinking about another alphas dick?” sighing for the billionth time at his persistent friend to get juicy details as he likes to call it. 

“Come on you know I won’t tell, and Laxus can get over his jealousy and let me have this since he knocked me up just because another alpha sniffed the air when I walked past him on the street.” crossing his arms, recalling the memory that happened two months ago.

Chuckling as Natsu too recalled this memory. He had been in his room when the green haired omega had called him that Laxus knocked him up out of jealousy. Natsu would never admit it but he wished he had a lover like that. He wanted someone to be overprotective and jealous when people looked his way. He wanted to be the center of attention to someone that loved him. 

Somehow sensing what he is feeling and thinking the pregnant green haired man patted his shoulder. “You’ll find someone Natsu. But seriously, you have to tell me how big he was. I’ve always fantasized about Gray’s dick when I first saw him in magazines.” smirking when he caught sight of a little jealousy in the others eyes. “Hey you got to sleep with him so it’s only fair that you share. Besides, you know how big Laxus is so my turn.” Freed began to rub his slightly swollen belly while waiting to hear from Natsu.

“It’s not like I wanted to know how big Laxus is! You told me when we had that sleepover just after you met the alpha and wanted to spill all your dirty details!” Natsu huffed and crossed his arms not wanting to cave in.

“Natsu Dragneel, don’t you dare give me that bullshit, you did too want to know how big he was, don’t you deny it. You and I both know you thought Laxus was just as cute as I did. I just got to him first.” chucking at the disbelief of the smaller omega. 

“I can’t believe you right now Freed.” rolling his eyes. “Fine, Gray is a solid 11 inches.” crossing his arms once more and turning his head with a light blush dusting his face. 

“Ooooo I’ll have to see for myself.” Freed playfully joked.

“I’m telling Laxus!” Natsu screamed and is red from anger by this point. 

“Relax, I wouldn’t dream of having any other alpha than Laxus. I practically worship the ground he stands on.” and this was true. When Freed met Laxus, he had instantly fell for the older, taller and brooding alpha. It definitely was no secret either that the blonde was utterly wrapped around Freed's pinky. If someone even looked at Freed a second too long, Laxus was there with his body towering over the green headed male and growling at anyone who dared approached the pair. Natsu was the exception as he too was an omega and not a threat to steal his pregnant mate away.

“So what’s going to happen now? You going to see him again?” Freed pulled Natsu from his deep thoughts. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I want to see him again but it’s already been two weeks since he said he’d call or send for me.” now with sagging shoulders and a look of defeat, Natsu flopped back onto his bed.

“Have you had any work with Mr. Fullbuster since the party?” settling down into the armchair while laying a hand on his belly.

“No but they are having another event coming up soon. I got an email to be one of the dancers again. It won’t be for another month though.” throwing an arm over his eyes, Natsu was just about to call it a day when his cellphone began it ring.

He picked it up, blinking at it in confusion at the unknown caller. “Hello?” 

“Is this Natsu?” there was no mistaking that deep sexy voice.

“Gray?” Natsu couldn’t keep the smile off his face, finally be able to hear from the other male.

“Yes this Gray, listen I’m going to need you to come to me. I've had a long stressful day and need you to come relief me at once.” Gray wasted no time in demanding what he wanted from the omega. While Natsu was blushing deeply, Freed being the wonderful friend he is was writing down notes in a journal and holding it up for Natsu to read while he agreed to meet up and that Gray will send a car for him right now.

After hanging up, he was feeling giddy and began to get ready, wondering what he should wear.

“Be careful Natsu, your legs are just now beginning to feel better after those nasty whip marks he left you.” Freed was concerned that Natsu was getting himself into something dangerous but knew better than to tell the man. After all this was the first man that was interested in Natsu since his last ex sting who was an alpha as well, cheated on him with his roommate who was a beta named rogue. Freed didn’t want the omega to feel lonely anymore but maybe he could think about this a little more. Just because there was a rich hot alpha with a nice dick and was a great fuck didn’t mean he was right for his friend. Natsu was like a little brother to his group of friends. Laxus was just as protective over Natsu as he was. 

Sighing to himself Freed thought he could help out just this once. “Don’t wear any underwear.” still sitting in his chair, rubbing his belly but watching the pink haired man move frantically for something to wear. “He said he wanted release because he was stressed, the best you can do is to not wear any underwear for easy access.” he shot a text to Laxus to come pick him up since Natsu was leaving for the night.

“You speaking from experience?” pausing his movements to stare at the other in disbelief and scrunched his nose up with the thought of Laxus telling him no underwear. “Never mind I don’t want to know.” standing in front of his mirror to take in his outfit and deciding that it wasn’t the one, threw off his shirt to search for a different one.

“Wear your long coat with nothing underneath and bring a change of clothes with you.” finalizing what Natsu needed to do. Rolling his eyes at the idiot and standing up with some difficulty, walked to his closet, pulling his coat and threw to him. “Strip.” sitting back down. 

“Are you nuts!?” Natsu was so red, holding the coat in his hands.

“Trust me on this one.” winking at him.

“Trust you for what?” Laxus barged in the room but catching what his mate said.

“Nothing!” Natsu squeaked and ran into the joined bathroom in the room to get naked and do what Freed said to do.

“What’s up with him?” turning to face his pregnant mate.

Freed shrugged and held his arms out for Laxus to help him up out of the chair. “Missed you.” humming when Laxus leaned down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. 

It didn’t take long for the taller alpha to be a purring mess under the influence of Freed. 

“Ew. Go do that at your house guys.” Natsu walked out into his room again with the long coat on and tied tightly. 

“Mmmm that sounds like a great idea.”Laxus said grinning mischievously and playfully pinched Freed’s butt causing him to squeal.

“Laxus!” Freed swatted his hand away and blushed.

Chuckling and raising his hands in surrender. “Alright maybe later.” giving him a wink. 

“Can you guys leave now? The driver could be here any minute.” Natsu was officially grossed out. 

“Remember your medicine Natsu.” Freed reminded while leading Laxus out the door.

“Wait-” Laxus tried to protest and get more information out of Natsu as to what he was doing and where he is going but Freed knowing his mate very well, shoved him out. 

“Have fun and be safe!” Freed called over his shoulder and trying to calm a pissed Laxus.

Sighing Natsu checked himself one more time in the mirror, hoping Freed knew what he was doing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about thirty minutes before the driver showed up and asked that he blind fold Natsu, explaining that’s what Gray requested of him to do. 

Now blind folded, Natsu found himself being carefully guided up to Gray’s place another thirty minutes later.

The driver knocked on the door and announced Natsu’s presence, taking his leave when Gray answered the door with a stone cold face.

Gray grabbed one of Natsu’s hands and lead him into the house without a word. Once inside Gray let his hand go and walked towards the chair, facing Natsu and rested his elbow on the arm with his chin on his fist and crossed a leg over the other.

Natsu, not sure what to do or say, just stood there nervously, fiddling with his coat tie and still blinded.

“Dance for me.” even though Gray just wanted nothing more than to fuck the smaller man senseless, he wanted to take his time, as he wasn’t eager to end this night. 

Letting a shaky breath out Natsu reached for his coat tie and untied it, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. With a song softly playing in the background, Natsu lost himself into it, not caring that he was naked in front of the alpha.

Gray watched on with hungry, appreciating eyes, caught slightly off guard that Natsu wasn’t wearing anything under the long coat. It took everything Gray had not to grab the omega in his arms when he came closer.

Natsu didn’t need to see to know where Gray was in front of him. Natsu decided that he get onto his knees and crawl up the the crossed legs seductively. Once he was in front of the legs, Natsu reached up and spread the legs apart, stroking them with his soft small hands. 

Gray choked on his noises, watching Natsu make the first move. He hadn’t anticipated any of this when he called forth the young omega. 

Natsu slowly danced his way up into Gray’s lap, completely naked while the other was still clothed. Finding his tie, Natsu tugged him forward into a fierce, passionate kiss, wrapping his legs around the taller male. 

Unable to hold his control any longer, Gray stood up while keeping Natsu’s legs around him, continuing the growing heated kiss and laid him down onto the couch nearby. 

Natsu, moaning into the kiss and the feel of the alpha on top of him had his insides lighting on fire. 

“So beautiful..” Gray whispered into his ear. “And you did so good for master, coming with no clothes on and giving him a wonderful show. I think that deserves a reward yes?” Gray was breathless after the second kiss he shared with this beautiful omega. “Tell master what you want and I’ll shall do it.” it was only fair that Gray let him choose what he wanted since had called him in on a short notice. 

Natsu already a complete mess under the alpha, began to blindly reach out to get Gray out of his clothes, in desperate need to feel his skin on him. “I-I want master to fuck me so good and fill me with his seed. Want to feel master inside me…” he bit his lip once he realized what he said. He was quickly giving away that he wasn’t a beta and sounding more like a omega to the alpha. 

Of course this didn’t go unnoticed by Gray but because he was growing harder by the second, he stripped of his clothing. He hoisted Natsu’s legs over his shoulders and in one quick motion, slammed in, hitting the trembling man’s sweet spot head on.

“Master!” throwing his head back in ecstasy and griping the couch underneath in a death grip.

Gritting his teeth at the tight feel of Natsu around him, Gray pounded into him making the younger scream. Closing his eyes to take in the gorgeous noises that Natsu was spilling from his lips, Gray lost himself into the omega. Every grip, every caress, every touch they gave each other, had Natsu falling deeper and Gray realized that he wanted more of this feeling. This tight open feeling that was starting from his heart and quickly spreading throughout his body. 

When Gray started slowing down, Natsu panicked that he was done with him already but calmed down when Gray removed the blind fold from his eyes. Blinking a few times to adjust to the dim room, his eyes met the cool blue orbs above him. When their eyes met, both boys met halfway into a deep kiss. The kiss alone had both come undone, Gray inside of Natsu, filling him up to the brim and Natsu all over both their chests. 

Gray fell onto of Natsu, utterly spent and catching his breath. Natsu hesitated but decided fuck it and began to run his fingers through the sweaty hair, loving the purr he drew out of the man on top. 

Embarrassed by the purr, Gray pulled off of him blushing and cleared his throat. “It’s late. We should get you in some clothes and into bed.” Gray retreated into his room down the hall to retrieve some clothes for himself. 

Slumping into the couch, disappointed that Gray was going to make him go home again so soon after a wonderful love making session. Natsu was so lost into the memories of just moments ago of Gray and how he felt going in and out of him in such a passionate grace that he didn’t realize when he came back with an extra change of clothes. 

Taking the clothes from his hands, he looked down at them. These were Gray’s clothes he thought. He couldn’t hold the bright smile back and began to change into them slowly as he was still sore. 

Gray picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room to lay him down on the bed after he pulled on the big shirt and boxers. “You’ll stay the night here for now. In the morning I’ll have breakfast ready and the driver will take you home after.” Gray pulled the blanket over the smaller frame. 

Natsu quickly reached a hand out to grip Gray’s arm. “Where will you sleep?” worried that Gray was the one leaving him alone. 

“I’ve still got work to do, I’ll be in the next room in the study to finish it.” he brushed Natsu’s hair from his face and wanted to desperately to kiss him again but that would be weird. That’s what lovers who were together do. As far as Gray knows, they haven’t kissed out side of sex and he wasn’t going to be the first to start. 

“W-will you stay with me until I fall asleep..?” Natsu bit his lip, trying to catch the others eyes to see what he was feeling about the proposal.

After a beat of silence Natsu thought he messed up his chances to be with the man again but Gray silenced the dark thoughts when he slid under the covers and held him from behind. 

Feeling himself smiling, Natsu snuggled into the pillow that smells heavily of Gray and was lost into dreamland in no time.

Gray took the time to study the pink haired omega in his arms, thinking about what he has been feeling the past two weeks before their meeting. He didn’t think it was love, at least not yet. He was definitely infatuated with the omega that's for sure. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he did think Natsu was beautiful, from his pink hair to his graceful dance moves, to his lean fit body and to his bright blinding smile. Gray didn’t realize it but he had a small smile resting on his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled about a person. Gray decided that it was admiration and not a crush just yet. Though if he kept seeing this omega he just knew he would grow an obsession to him. He had smelled another alpha on him when he walked through the door and his scent was slightly sweeter than their last meeting. Gray didn’t want to make any assumptions for the other alphas scent but he will find out about his suspicions if Natsu was an omega or not. 

Gray needed to go finish the papers for work his father had given him for the company but sleep was calling out to him. He found himself with his eyes closed and nuzzling the head of pink hair before sleep overtook him completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall update 2 days a week on my days off, thank you everyone for the support and hope you guys continue this journey with me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Gray ever see him again when he finds out the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I was suppose to post this yesterday but didn't have time, anyway the chapter is short but I will have another ready later tonight or tomorrow.

The next morning came too quickly for Natsu’s liking. He sat at the dining room table on one side and Gray sat at the other end, sipping his coffee and typing away on his laptop, finishing up the work his father gave, feeling refreshed after last night. Natsu couldn’t help but stare at the man across from him. Gray’s hair was disheveled from last night’s activities and from sleep, his torso remained bare but he had on a pair of pajama pants that hung low on those narrow defined hips. Natsu wanted to kiss and worship the body across from him. Gray looked so at peace and it just made Natsu want to cuddle and kiss him. 

“You’ve barely touched you food.” Gray looked up from his laptop, pausing his typing to look at the staring omega before him. “Is the food not to your liking? I can have the chef make something else?” Gray knew what effect he had on the other male, which is why he is not surprised that Natsu would be caught staring at him. 

Turning multiple shades of red, Natsu stammered out. “The food is great!” to keep from embarrassing himself even further, Natsu shoved a mouthful of eggs into his mouth. He kept his head down, eating delicious food while Gray gave a small smile at the cuteness.

“I’m glad you like it. I was beginning to worry it wasn’t to your satisfaction. Please eat as much as you like. I want to keep you sated when your with me.” Gray wanted to keep the omega to himself so if it means he has to keep the other happy then Gray will do so. 

Natsu blushed at the alphas words and swallowed his food down to speak. “I’m always happy around you master…” setting his fork down and looking at his lap in shyness. “I just want to make you happy…” Natsu continued to trail off, not sure where this conversation was going. 

Gray couldn’t hide the happy purr emitting from him, pleased to see that the younger omega liked him as an alpha, and making the pink head male blush even more. 

“You make me happy Natsu, and please call me Gray. While I like being called master, outside of our activities you can call me Gray. It pleases me to know you want to keep me happy but I assure you I’m not going anywhere, as I once told you, you are mine now.” Gray stopped working entirely to give the other his full attention, his eyes piercing green eyes. 

“Y-Yes G-Gray…..but I….” Natsu shook his head, not able to finish the sentence. What is he thinking! He can’t ask Gray to be something more. They had an arrangement and Natsu is afraid that if he asks Gray for more then he might pull away.

“But you what?” curious to what he has to say, Gray closed his laptop and clasped both hands together, elbows on the table and stared.

“N-Never mind, forget I even said anything..” Natsu turned his head to the side, blushing from embarrassment. 

“Tell me.” Gray demanded.

To keep himself from talking Natsu started eating once more. 

“Natsu, if you don’t tell me, I’ll have to punish you and I don’t want to punish my pretty omega for no reason…” Gray smirked in triumph when he saw Natsu froze on the spot.

“H-How-” Natsu was going to ask how did he know but Gray beat him to it. 

“I did a little background check on you. I needed to know of a few things to ensure that I had you to myself.” Gray leaned back into his chair. “Also, your smell has changed since I last saw you. It smells sweeter. I looked up your medical records as well and see that you have quite the pricey medication to mask your scent…” Gray knew that this might make the omega run from him but he wanted to test his theory he had come up with since he found the truth. “You had past suitors who would have done anything to get their greedy hands on you so you did what you thought was best.” Gray studied the growing panic in Natsu’s eyes. 

Gray stood up from his chair and walked around the table towards Natsu, dragging a finger along the surface as he went. “You don’t think I’m one of those past suitors you’ve had hm?” coming to a stop in front of the shorter man. “Well?” Gray leaned down so that they were nose to nose.

Natsu couldn’t help the growing panic, eyes wide and mouth hung open. His body was telling him to submit, to run from the strong alpha who wanted to claim him. He didn’t know what to do. He shook his head softly, he didn’t believe Gray was one of those alphas from his past but he did know what Gray was cable of and that strangely had him weak in the knees. Natsu was shaking but not from fear, from arousal and Gray could smell it. 

Lowering even more so he can brush his nose along Natsu’s jaw and neck, nudging his head to the side to submit and smell the sweet scent that was omega and Natsu into one. Gray took in deep lung fulls of the potent scent, basking in the rising arousal that was growing on the quivering man. 

“Smell so sweet…” Gray rumbled out a purr. “So beautiful…” He reached a hand out to caress Natsu’s chin, lifting his face up to look at him. “You know Natsu, all my past toys I’ve had never got to kiss me, or sleep in the same bed as me, or stayed the night…” Gray could keep going as the list grows when he’s around Natsu. He has never felt quite like this with anyone else.

Natsu whimpered at the thought of Gray taking on other lovers. While Gray had them before he met him, it still riled the smaller male up that others got to touch his alpha, his master. Gray was his just as much as he was Gray’s. He didn’t want to share the alpha. Natsu wanted more from the alpha, he wanted his bite, his mark, to be claimed forever. 

“What does my pretty omega not like when I talk about my past lovers?” Gray smirked. He had been right with his theory. He knew Natsu would stay if he was upfront about finding out his secret. Gray didn’t really know if he should be happy or sad about it though. Was Natsu like the rest of them? Did he want him for his money, his looks, his fame? Gray didn’t think Natsu would be that type of person considering he ran from the attention given to him from past suitors. Gray couldn’t figure out why Natsu stuck around. He was after all slightly abusive in bed and sometimes cold and demanding.

Natsu shook his head, at a loss for words by this point. He didn’t know where this was going but the closeness of them two, with Gray’s strong smell had Natsu want the man to take again on top of this table. 

Natsu stood up suddenly and climbed onto the table, his pants dropping down as he did so and offered himself to the tall dark haired alpha. “I want more master. I want more than this, I want you to claim me please.” Natsu spread his legs wide and begged.

That got Gray to growl and hover over Natsu, barring his long sharp fangs as instinct took over. 

Natsu barred his neck to him, quivering with want. “Yes master, please master!” 

“Natsu!” Gray gritted his teeth, trying to keep some self control. He knew what Natsu was doing and it was cheating. “You know what this does to alphas!” Gray couldn’t bring himself to be angry with Natsu. In some part of his brain Gray had thought about claiming Natsu but that would make his father very angry. Gray didn’t want his father to kick Natsu out or potentially hurt him all because he chose him and not a female like he wanted. Gray also didn’t want Natsu to slip from his fingers if he didn’t. It was possible for alphas to have more than one mate but it was rare as most alphas don’t like to share. Gray didn’t want to share his prize, his omega and he certainly didn’t want to bed anyone else but Natsu. 

Natsu whimpered at Gray resistance. “But why alpha?” Natsu didn’t want to believe Gray didn’t want more than just sex from him. 

It took a lot for Gray to pull back from Natsu and cover him with the clothes he had taken off. “Put them back on and we’ll talk.” Gray turned his back on him, taking deep breaths to calm himself. 

Natsu obeyed reluctantly and sat back in the chair he was in before. 

“My father doesn’t want me to be with you romantically. He was okay with making you my personal plaything for awhile but I’m to be wed a woman of his choosing once I’m done with school.” Gray still didn’t turn around, he didn’t want to see the look of hurt on the others face. 

“But Gray, I can give you children if that's what Mr. Fullbuster wants…” Natsu refused to give up. He wanted Gray and knew deep down Gray wanted him too. 

“He doesn’t know that, you are registered as a beta in our hiring system so to him you don’t have any business with me. And if we tell him now, he’ll only use you for some of the highest paying rich people to have you.” Gray turned around at this point with a fierce glare but not at Natsu. “And I won’t hesitate to slaughter anyone who puts their hands on you.” Gray growled.

Natsu shivered with want but now was not the time. “So we can’t be anything more than fuck buddies?” Natsu slumped in his chair. He truly didn’t want things to end here, not while things were going so good for him. 

“I’m sorry Natsu, I truly would have you if it was possible. We can still see each other until I finish school but after that, I’ll have a bride waiting for me.” Gray felt sick now. How could he possibly give up someone as beautiful as Natsu and be happy? What Gray wouldn’t give to be born into a different family. 

“I want to go home.” Natsu couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to get away and think things through, if he even wanted to keep coming back only to set himself up for heartbreak.

Gray didn’t want to let him go but he understood that he needed to think on it, to see if this is something he wanted to keep doing and Gray wanted to make his precious omega happy so he didn’t protest. Instead he called his driver forth and let Natsu leave in his clothes. Gray was hurting inside once the door closed behind the short male that he might possibly not see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep letting me know your thoughts :)


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Gray do when Natsu comes back with a surprise for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny for your thoughts?

A month was driving Gray crazy and up the wall. That’s how long its been since he last seen Natsu, even heard from Natsu. He was tempted to go to the omegas house and have his way with him and claim him. Gray was patient enough, he didn’t call or seek his help with release when things got stressful with his father. His school and job with his father were being affected though because of his patience. He was itching to have his pretty omega back with him and smiling that smile when he is around. Gray sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He was getting ready for the stupid family event party his father was throwing in another attempt to get him to choose a bride for himself. Gray just wanted to stay home and sulk at the loss of his beloved pink headed lover. How could he be so stupid! He let him slip from his fingers just like he thought he would if he didn’t claim him then and there. Natsu so tempting back then on his table too. He looked absolutely delicious on his back on the table, legs wide open and begging for him to fill him with his cock and his seed. Gray closed his eyes as the image resurfaced in his mind. The way the smaller male blushed and made beautiful noises. Those noises were music to Gray’s ears. He reached up and placed a hand over his heart. He has never felt like this before. He didn’t know why he was okay with Natsu being in his home or allowing him to kiss him. He slid his hand up his chest to his lips. He still remembers how they felt against his own. He wishes now that he had kissed him if that was the last time he was ever going to see him. He has considered contacting him on many occasions but if Natsu wanted to be with him still, he’d call him. Gray did call him from his personal cell to make sure he had his number in case of emergencies. 

Turning his head toward the door when there was a knock. “Come in.” he said in an annoyed tone. 

Lyon opened the door ajar. “It's time Gray.” Lyon announced. Gray could only nod and made his way toward the other man, following him to the party in the great hall.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsu was a nervous wreck, he knew Gray would be here tonight at the party but what he didn’t know was how he will react to being pregnant with his child. Natsu had not remembered to take his pills like Freed said to do when he left Gray’s house. Natsu knew it was stupid to be over reacting but he was scared to death of telling him. That's the only reason he was here at work, so he can tell him. At first Freed and Laxus were against it, claiming he could always put the baby up for adoption and keep it completely from Gray but Natsu couldn’t do that. One reason being he was in love with Gray and the thought of having his children was exciting and another reason being, he couldn’t do that to Gray. Natsu wouldn’t dream of hurting and betraying Gray like that. Gray has been nothing but kind to him and took care of him in the short time they had known each other. Laxus didn’t understand that though. He was another alpha and didn’t understand why Gray would have abandoned a pregnant omega. As soon as Natsu realized he was pregnant, he told Freed and Freed told Laxus. Both weren’t very happy with him but he didn’t regret his choices. Both men have been very protective of him and helped support him, helping him keep the secret from his father. Natsu loved his father and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint him by getting knocked up so young and unmated at that. Natsu knew his father wouldn’t understand so he had been staying with Freed and Laxus. Though lately he’s been going mad at Laxus's fretting over him. Laxus having to take care of two pregnant omegas was very time consuming and Natsu felt bad but he didn’t know what else to do. Another reason why he came to work tonight and tell Gray the truth. Natsu had time to cover his slowly growing belly with his own clothes for the time being but after tonight he wouldn't be able to hide it. He peeked behind the closed curtain and spotted Gray right away with that blue haired woman from before. Her arms were around his arm as if they were together and this broke Natsu’s heart. He has no reason to be jealous because he chose not to talk to Gray. He couldn’t blame the other man for wanting to move on. But does it have to be with that bitch Natsu thought. Surely he could have done so much better. Natsu knew for a fact that there were many beautiful rich people gathered here tonight but Gray chose that witch. Natsu barred his tiny fangs in disgust. Look at her, all over my alpha he thought. It was almost time to go on and he was standing there, silently killing Juvia many times in his mind, instead of stretching like he was supposed to. He broke out of his day dreams when they announced them on the stage. Here goes nothing Natsu thought. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gray realized it was Natsu as the lead dancer, he watched him like a hawk. He missed his dancing he thought. He made sure to memorize every move he did in case this was the last of him he would see again. Gray wished he had a private dance from the smaller male. He wanted to be able to grab him and hold him close. The dance was over too soon for Gray’s liking. He quickly excused himself to the kitchen in hopes he was a waiter as well tonight. As soon as he was through the double doors, Natsu was there, waiting on him. Natsu wasn’t going to stay the whole night per Laxus's orders. Natsu only agreed because Laxus was his ride there so he didn’t want to make the alpha mad and worry Freed. 

“Natsu…” Gray breathed, still awe struck by his beauty. 

“Listen Gray...I have something to tell you..” Natsu hesitated but grabbed his hand and lead him out to the front of the house outside where no one will bother them.

“Are you leaving my life?” Gray didn’t want that. He would properly court Natsu to get him to stay if he had to. 

“That depends on you.” Natsu didn’t meet his eyes.

Confused by this Gray began to voice what he meant but stopped and sniffed the air. It was the same sweet smell Natsu had but it was a little different this time. 

“I’m pregnant Gray…” Natsu told him when he didn’t guess it by his scent alone. 

Gray’s eyes went wide. “A-Are you sure..?” Gray was feeling a number of emotions but happiness was number one.

“Yes and it’s the reason I’ve been avoiding you…” Natsu bit his lip and looked into deep blue eyes.

“Natsu…” Gray choked out and stepped forward, hugging him close. “I thought you were leaving me..” Gray was so relieved but at the same time worried what this meant for the both of them. 

“As much as I want to be happy and be with you, we can’t Gray. I only told you because I’m keeping the baby, whether you are in our lives or not.” Natsu didn’t want to hurt Gray but he needed to know if Gray was in this or not. “I know your father won’t allow this and I didn’t come to ask for charity but I wanted you to know that we are having a baby.” Natsu stepped back when the other tensed up. 

“Give me some time to figure things out please.” Gray begged. He doesn’t usually beg as he was a strong alpha but when it came to Natsu, Gray would happily kiss the omegas feet if it meant he stayed. 

Natsu nodded in understanding since Gray gave him time to think things through, it was only fair. 

Gray smiled in relief and kissed him deeply, catching the other by surprise.

“Hey asshole! Hands off!” Laxus stormed up when Gray kisses Natsu.

Gray pulled back at the intruding voice. Who dares interrupt him and his omega?

“Laxus it’s okay.” Natsu began but was cut off when Laxus grabbed his wrist and gently put him behind his back in a protecting manner.

Gray barred his fangs in a snarl. “Who the hell are you!?” Gray was furious that another alpha dare touch his omega. 

“Gray please don’t!” Natsu rushed back around Laxus and stood in between the towering alphas who are ready to kill each other. 

“Gray, this is Laxus, Laxus this is Gray.” Natsu introduced firstly. “Laxus is a friend of mine Gray, he has been taking care of me since I found out I was pregnant.” Natsu tried to explain but it seems he only made it worse.

Growling louder Gray took a step forward, ready to beat the ever living shit out of this Laxus guy. “Help you how..?” Gray would lose his shit if Laxus touched Natsu in any way. 

“Not what you think!” When Natsu realized what he meant he blushed and mumbled. “Only you have ever touched me..” sighed in relief when Gray lowered his fist. 

“What’s it to you if I slept with him or not?” Laxus taunted and that was a big mistake.

“What did you fucking say!?” Gray snapped and began to charge for him again.

“Stop it Laxus!” Natsu shoved Laxus back which wasn’t much but it was enough to get both men to stop for a second. 

“It’s not fair to you Natsu. This pretty boy can’t just kiss you like you are his when he abandoned you when you found out you were pregnant. I will not stand by and watch you get hurt!” Laxus growled. 

“He didn’t leave me! I left him!” Natsu huffed out. “I knew not telling him the truth would cause problems but I also knew that telling him is the right thing to do. I get you are protecting me for Freed's sake but please go back to the car!” Natsu glared up the man, waiting. 

“It’s not just Freed who cares…” Laxus sighed out. 

Natsu choked back tears, of course he knew Laxus cared for him like a little brother but he was angry. “I know Laxus but please wait in the car, I will let you know when you need to kick his ass for me.” Natsu gave me a watery smile.

Laxus nodded and hugged him close before reluctantly going to the car. 

Gray remained silent and stared at the small omega in awe. Does he have this affect on a lot of alphas? Gray didn’t know if he liked that.

Natsu turned back to Gray and kissed his cheek softly. “I have to go but I promise to be in touch and will respect your decision, whatever it is.” Natsu stepped back before Gray could react and left down the steps. 

Gray touched his cheek where Natsu kissed and stared after him, at a loss for words. He had a lot to think about tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already writing the next chapter :)


	6. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray will stop at nothing to have what's his, not even his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter until next week guys, sorry but I'll be working for the rest of the week until my next day off next week. Please enjoy.

The very next day Gray had received a call from his father to the office that morning. Gray wished to every god known to man that he didn’t find out about Natsu. With a hesitant knock Gray enter when he heard his father give the okay to come in. 

“You called for me father?” Gray set his face neutral as to give nothing away. 

“Yes please sit my son.” Silver pointed to the chair in front of his desk. 

Gray sat down, taking notice of Lyon, Juvia and her father present as well. 

“What’s this about father?” Gray side glanced to Lyon who looked utterly pissed. 

“Juvia here is pregnant and claims it’s yours my boy.” Silver didn’t look displeased by this but Lyon did. 

“There must be a mistake father!” Gray didn’t mean to shout but he couldn’t believe it! He had a one night stand with her when he was at his lowest when Natsu left him and that was two weeks ago. 

“Calm down son, Lyon here claims it’s his so we called you two here to take a test. If it’s Lyon great, if it’s yours great. I don’t care either way, I’ll just be happy to have a grandchild. I know your step mother would be pleased to have a little one running around.” Silver smiled at the thought of his wife being happy.

Gray glared over at the blue haired woman, he knows for a fact it’s not his, she’s just using this as an advantage to get with him and not his brother. 

“As soon as the test results come in then I’ll decide what to do from there. You all may go now.” Silver dismissed. 

Everyone left but Gray. 

“Something the matter son?” Silver looked up from his papers to look at Gray.

“What is there’s someone else father?” Gray bit his lip. He had to tell him about Natsu if Juvia was going to stop at nothing to get with him. 

“What do mean Gray?” Silver raised an eyebrow in question. 

“What if I also got someone else pregnant..?” Gray held his breath, waiting.

“Just how many lovers did you have son? Have I not told you to use protection when you take on these toy’s of yours son?” Silver scolded. 

Gray scowled. “I’ve only had one lover father. Juvia was a one night stand mistake.” Gray gritted his teeth, he may have had many lovers but he wasn’t a man whore who had multiple at a time. He was loyal until he grew bored of them. That wasn’t any better but it was something.

“Juvia was the mistake? Then who is this other lover you speak of?” Silver glared. He will not have his son call his potential grandchild a mistake. 

Gray took a deep breath and stared hard into his father's eyes to let him know he was serious about this. “I got an omega pregnant father. It was an accident but it’s a decision I don’t regret.” Gray kept holding Silver’s gaze.

“I see.” Silver leaned forward and clasped his hands together. “Just who is this omega Gray?” Silver’s voice was hard.

Gray’s stomach was in knots, it was rare for his father to use his name in a serious conversation. He only ever called him son or boy.

“The pink haired employee you hired on as a dancer and a waiter.” Gray refused to back down.

“You slept with an employee? Just how low are you Gray? I will not have my son sleep with people not worthy of the Fullbuster’s name.” Silver snarled.

“He’s more worthy of our name then Juvia!” Gray shouted. “Just because her father is rich too does not make her worthy to be my wife! He is pregnant with my child and you will accept it!” Gray growled lowly. 

Silver smirked. “How can you be so sure it’s even yours son?” 

Gray stared in disbelief. “I’ll have him tested and when it comes out positive, you will respect him as my omega.” Gray stood up and glared.

“Very well, but you have to properly court him and have permission from his father if it is positive.” Silver had a feeling it was indeed Gray’s child, as his son was always careful with past lovers but he had taken a liking to a male omega which was rare itself but he was lowly omega and Silver couldn’t accept that but if he was to carry the Fullbuster name he will allow it, only if Natsu accept the life of the rich. 

“Deal.” Gray gave a firm nod and stormed out. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyon had been waiting for Gray at his apartment when he stayed behind to talk to Silver in private. 

“Lyon? What are you doing here?” Gray questioned as he walked through the door. 

“When did you sleep with Juvia?” He demanded, not beating around the bush.

“Two weeks ago.” Gray knew where he was going with this but he couldn’t care less. He needed to go see Natsu right away.

“You bastard! You knew I was head over heels for her!” Lyon growled.

Gray rolled his eyes. “Relax I don’t want her, she’s all yours dude.” Gray began to undress and change into some more casual clothes to visit Natsu. He didn’t want to be in suit when he met his father. He might get the wrong idea, just like Natsu’s past suitors.

“That’s beside the point Gray! How would you feel if I slept with the pink haired omega of yours, huh?” Lyon taunted.

Gray whipped around and snarled in his face. “You lay a finger on him and you will be six feet under, step brother or not!” Gray bared his fangs.

Lyon growled back. “See what I mean! This is what it feels like!” he wanted Gray to know that it’s not just some simple fuck, it was more than that. “I love her Gray, just like you love Natsu.”

Gray stepped back, taken by surprise. Firstly how did Lyon know about Natsu and secondly, could it be love? Sure Gray loved his scent and was possessive of the omega but was it love? Could he call it love? Natsu said he loved him but did Gray love him back?

“Are you really that stupid Gray? Do you even know what love is?” Lyon rolled his eyes at the others expression when he said love. 

“Of course I know what it is!” Gray snapped. 

“Of course you do.” Lyon said sarcastically. “Anyway, I don’t want to fight my brother but please think before you sleep with anyone else.” Lyon sighed.

“Trust me I don’t plan on taking any one else.” and this was true, Gray had to impress Natsu. That was the deal with his father. “Lyon.” Gray called after him when he turned to leave. 

Lyon looked back at him still somewhat hurt. 

“I’m sorry.” Gray meant it and Lyon knew this too so he gave a weak smile and left. They may be step siblings but they cared for one another. Gray really did love his step mother and siblings as if they were of his own blood line. Gray had been an only child for a long time so when his father remarried, he was happy that his father was finally moving on after the loss of his mother.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gray lifted his fist to knock on the door firmly. He had texted Natsu to find out where he lives so he can properly court him. Gray stood there waiting with a bouquet of flowers and expensive clothes and accessories for the baby.

Gray was surprised when a pregnant green haired male open the door to greet him.

“You must be Gray, come on in.” Freed step aside, smiling softly. “May I help you with those?” Freed gestured to the many bags in Gray’s hands. 

“No thank you, please sit down, you don’t have to assist me while you are clearly pregnant.” Gray followed Freed to the living area, helping him take a seat.

“Such a gentleman.” Freed smiled. So far he liked Gray, though he didn’t know how Laxus would feel when he allowed another alpha into their home.

“Thank you, is Natsu home?” Gray was nervous, he never courted before.

“Yes he is in the restroom, he should be out any minute.” Freed began to rub his swollen belly.

“Is the other alpha present?” Gray could smell the alphas scent everywhere, along with the omega before him and faintly smell Natsu here and there.

“He’s out for the time being but will return shortly. Are you uncomfortable?” Freed studied him and maybe admired the muscles on the other man. It couldn’t hurt to appreciate a handsome man when he saw one.

“It’s not that, it’s just I’m intruding on his home with his pregnant mate and I feel that’s disrespectful.” Gray didn’t like the other alphas smell. That meant Natsu would smell like the others and he didn’t like that all.

Freed chuckled. “I assume your visit won’t be long.” Freed was going to talk to him some more but Natsu made his presence known.

“Gray!” He bounded up to the taller male and wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug.

Gray practically purred when he felt Natsu against his body and buried his nose in his neck, nuzzling. “Missed you.” he said breathlessly.

Natsu pulled back beaming and had a pregnancy glow to him that had Gray weak in the knees.

“Missed you too.” he stepped back and saw what was in Gray’s hands. “What’s that?” he questioned.

Gray cleared his throat. “Would you Natsu Dragneel accept my courtship for your hand to be my future mate?” Gray got down on one knee, holding out the flowers and gifts to Natsu with an awkward smile. He’s never courted before and doesn’t know how it works but he’s trying.

Natsu couldn’t begin to express all the feelings he was having. When he didn’t answer for several minutes, Gray began to worry that maybe Natsu would say no. He didn’t know what he would do if he said no. Gray has never been turned down or have had people say no to him, he was used to getting what he wants after all. Not in an I'm spoiled kind of way but he was just so charming, he got anyone and everything he wanted.

“Natsu!” Freed harshly whispered, snapping him out of the daze he was in.

“I’m sorry! Yes I accept!” Natsu grinned and took the gifts Gray had to offer and looked inside, finding baby items and smiled even bigger. “But you didn’t have to get down on one knee Gray.” He giggled.

Gray stood back up awkwardly. “Sorry I’ve never done this before.” he admitted.

“Well in that case, you also have to ask his family for permission too.” Freed crossed his arms on top of his bump.

“Freed!” Natsu whined, embarrassed.

“Very well, may I have this opportunity to woo Natsu?” Gray took Freed’s hand in his and kissed the top of it, making Freed blush.

“O-Of course..” Freed wasn’t expecting him to be this charming and was for a second was jealous of his friend for landing such a handsome gentleman.

Gray smiled working his charm. “You look absolutely stunning with a baby bump.” he knew he might be getting carried away but he wanted to ensure his win on getting Natsu and shoving it in his father’s face.

“Why thank you.” Freed blushed and was thankful Laxus wasn't here or else he might get the wrong idea.

Natsu cleared his throat and glared. “Are we done here?” he snapped. He wasn’t hiding that he was jealous. 

“I apologize my beautiful.” Gray turned to him and grabbed his hips, pulling him to his chest and lifting his chin so he can stare into the green eyes. “I didn’t mean to upset my omega..” Gray brushed his lips against his, not kissing but slightly teasing.

Natsu closed his eyes and hummed his satisfaction. He could forgive him, just this once.

“We need to go tell my dad..” Natsu sighed and pulled away from those tempting lips. He didn’t want to ruin the moment but they needed to get permission from his dad and there was the fact that he was pregnant too.

“I’ll drive us there.” Gray took the items back to carry for him and lead him out to his sleek black car.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived, Natsu was a nervous mess. How will his father see him when he told him he got pregnant before being properly courted? Will he think he had a whore for a son? Natsu didn’t think he could take any negative thoughts from his father.

“Natsu we can’t sit in the car forever.” Gray nudged him softly.

Taking a deep breath Natsu got out of the car, holding Gray’s hand tightly. It was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long as I liked it to be but I promise there's more to come. :)


	7. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what had Gray gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter! It's short and simple. Smut ahead!

They were all sitting in the living room, Igneel on the big chair, staring coldly at Gray who was sitting right next to Natsu, holding his hand on the long couch.

“Please say something dad..” Natsu whispered.

“Just what did you do to my son?” Igneel accused Gray. “Did he force you Natsu? Did he make you do things you didn’t want to?” Igneel was going to put all the blame on Gray. Igneel didn’t like rich people. He thought they were all the same, just a bunch of snobby, greedy assholes who think they can get whatever they want because of money. “Give me three good reasons why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” Igneel snarled. 

“No dad! It's not like that!” Natsu protested. “I’ve admired Gray for a long time and we met at one of his events I was working at.” Natsu squeezed Gray’s hand. He definitely wouldn’t mention how Gray was a little rough on their first night together. He didn’t think his dad wanted to know just what he was into as far kinks go. “It was my fault for tricking Gray into thinking I was beta and not taking my pills after I’ve been active.” Natsu really wanted his dad to accept Gray because if his dad didn’t welcome Gray then they can’t be together and Natsu didn’t want to be mad at his father. “You wouldn’t want my child to grow up without a father! And and Gray will take care of me honestly! And and I love him father!” Natsu shouted, begging for his father to see reason.

“You’ve been active with him more than once?” Igneel glared at Gray once more. While he heard Natsu tell the truth, he can’t help but not like the man for even bedding his son in the first place.

Natsu whimpered, he didn’t like he was making his father unhappy and he certainly didn’t want his father to kill Gray.

“Please sir, I will do whatever it takes to make your son happy. That’s all I want for him is to be happy. If he wasn’t happy with me then I would kindly back off but I ask that you give me a chance. If I screw this up then I give full reign to kick my sorry ass for making the one thing I care about most unhappy.” Gray was sincere. He really did want to keep Natsu happy, after all he still thinks he’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen and now he is carrying his child which is even better.

Igneel glowered at him. “You promise to leave my son alone if that’s what he chooses?” Igneel hated that he was considering it but Natsu looked liked someone kicked his puppy and he didn’t want to upset his son either. He wanted Natsu to be happy and if he was happy with Gray then he’ll just have to suck it up. He’ll have to hold Gray to his proposal to kick his ass when needed.

“I promise my own life to love and protect your omega son Mr. Dragneel alpha sir.” Gray stood up and bowed his head in respect.

Igneel nodded his approval. “Very well then, I accept your courtship for my son.” Igneel stuck his hand out to shake Gray’s. Igneel was tempted to punch him for good measure but Natsu by this point was a crying mess and he didn’t want to be the reason his son would cry.

Gray took it and gave a firm shake. “Might I ask one thing of you sir?” Gray was nervous but it had to be done.

Igneel raised an eyebrow in question. “What is it?”

“May Natsu move in with me? I understand it’s pushing things but as his alpha, I’ll feel more comfortable if he lives with me and not other alphas.” Gray bit his lip.

Igneel didn’t like this idea but he understood where Gray was coming from as he too is an alpha and would want his mate to be with him at all costs.

“I don’t really like the idea of my son going away but I understand. I’ll allow it but on one condition.” Igneel kept a hold of his hand, slightly squeezing.

“Anything sir.” Gray squeezed his hand back.

“If it doesn’t work out between you two, my son gets full rights to the baby and comes home if he chooses to.” Igneel wanted to make sure Gray wouldn’t take his only grandchild away, he didn’t know what kind of rich person Gray was but he wasn’t going to chance it.

“I agree sir. Natsu will have full rights to the baby and if he wishes to kick me to the curb, I’ll step aside, knowing my future child will be good hands with him as the mother and you as the grandfather.” Gray wasn’t trying to suck up to him but it seems to please Igneel that he said this.

“Thank you father!” Natsu lunged into Igneel’s arms, sobbing his happiness. He came close to never being with Gray. Natsu couldn’t hide his happiness that he was having a baby by the man he was in love with but now he gets to wake up to said man everyday. What more could he want?

Igneel chuckled and ran a hand through his pink hair, he was glad his son was happy, he just wishes his son would be careful. Natsu always wore his heart on his sleeve just like his mother and he was afraid that one day he would get heart broken and be left with nothing but memories and a child who could look like the father. 

Gray took Natsu’s hand in his and began to walk to the door. “Come beautiful, I have a surprise for you.” Gray smiled, a genuine big smile.

“Haven’t you already spoiled me enough?” Natsu’s eyes were glowing with happiness and he couldn’t wait to return the favor for Gray when they get home.

“I can never spoil you enough.” Gray smirked. With that being said they made their way home where Gray hired some people to rearrange his home and make a nursery out of one of the spare rooms.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gray had his hands covering Natsu’s eyes when they made their way to the baby room.

“Just a little further.” Gray stopped in front of the open door and dropped his hands. “What do you think?” he asked. 

Natsu opened his eyes and blinked a few times, taking in the room surrounding him. The room was so beautiful! Everything was covered in white and sky blue and had snowflakes all along the wall. Natsu stared in awe and walked further into the room. He can see that the blue Gray had picked was for both boys and girls. Since they didn’t know the sex of their baby yet, it made sense to go with a neutral color. 

“Gray...this is ...this is just…” he was at a loss for words and traced a few snowflakes on wall. It was a true sight to behold.

Gray smiled. “I want this to be perfect.” Gray really wanted to keep Natsu and the baby with him. 

“It is perfect. This, the baby, you, us…” Natsu trailed off. He was going to cry again. 

Gray seeing as he was about to cry, quickly made his way over to the smaller man and held him close and stroked his hair. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Gray soothed.

Natsu cried quietly into his chest. “Do you love me Gray?” Natsu knew he had an interest in him but that didn’t mean he loved him. He wanted to make sure the baby grew up with a loving family, he wanted the baby to have a father and teach them things he couldn't. He eventually wanted to make a big family with Gray.

Gray thought about this for a long moment, he didn’t want to upset Natsu and he didn’t want to say the wrong thing to make him leave already.

When it became too quiet for Natsu, he pulled back angrily. “You don’t even love me?”

“That’s not it Natsu!” Gray panicked. “You have to believe me when I say that I’ve never had a real lover before. This is something I’m not used to.” Gray said honestly. “I-I really do like you, no I’m obsessed with you Natsu. I can’t get enough of your sweet scent, I want to admire your body all day long everyday, I don’t want to share you with anyone else and I want to make you mine, claim you, mark you as mine for the world to see.” he let his thoughts that have plagued his mind spill out in a rush.

Natsu was silent for a little while but eventually blushed and turned his head to the side. “You want to claim me?” this was a big deal for him. No one has ever wanted to claim him for him, they just wanted him because he was a male who was an omega. 

“Yes but that will have to wait Natsu. I still have to court you properly and win your family over and you have to win my family over. This won’t be easy but I promise to remain by your side through it all.” Gray walked up to him and lifted his chin to look at him. “When the time comes to claim what’s mine, I’ll be sure to never let you leave the bed and ravish you from dusk to dawn.” Gray licked his bottom lip, teasing. He took pride in the arousing smell he was getting from the omega.

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” Natsu said breathlessly. He wanted Gray to take him now. He did tell himself that he would repay Gray when they got home after all.

He gripped Gray’s shirt and bite his lip to look sexy as much as he can. “Take me master…” he batted his long lashes at Gray.

Gray growled lowly and lifted Natsu up bridal style and carried him to their room and laid him down on the bed. “Be careful what you ask for Natsu.” Gray ripped Natsu’s clothes to shreds causing him to gasp.

Natsu now lay completely naked before Gray. Gray sat back a bit to take in the sight with his hungry eyes. It's been too long Gray thought and he wanted to savor this. He leaned down to gently kiss the fading scars on Natsu’s thighs from the whip he used on him. He licked and kissed each visible scar he can see, working his way up the sun kissed body below him.

Gray was barely doing anything and it already had Natsu a jumbled mess and at mercy. Natsu pushed himself up to reach those sinful lips, begging to be touched more.

“Gray.” Natsu moaned out. Natsu whined when Gray paused his movements at hearing his name being moaned out for the first time.

“Please Gray, touch me..” Natsu begged.

“I think I like my name coming from your lips when your like this.” Gray smiled mischievously. “Let’s see how it sounds when I make you scream it.” Gray took a nipple in his mouth while one of his hands played with the other, pinching and squeezing, the other free hand going down to rub against his now slick entrance that's oozing clear liquid that Gray can smell. It had a sweet, spicy smell to it, like cinnamon.

“Gray!” Natsu cried out wantonly. Everything was just too much at once that it had Natsu come intensely.

Gray began to lick up the mess on Natsu as he came down from his high. “That didn’t take much at all. Will you be able to take my cock inside you?” Gray hummed at the salty taste of Natsu’s come.

“Yes, I want it Gray.” Natsu whined. “Please make me yours.” Natsu flipped them, catching Gray by surprise and slammed himself onto his thick big cock.

“Natsu!” Gray gasped out. He left like all the air in him had been kicked out and the only thing left was the feel of Natsu wrapped so tightly around him. It was delicious yet fulfilling all at once. Gray had to hold the omegas hips to hold still or he might explode.

“Guess it’s your turn to scream master.” Natsu giggled at the blissed out man beneath him.

Gray growled and smacked his ass so hard the mark was already a dark almost purple shade.

“Yes!” Natsu rocked his hips forward. “More master more!” he demanded while riding Gray’s cock.

Gray was relentless on his spankings while also abusing Natsu’s nipples with his teeth and mouth. All the while Natsu was shameless on his screams and moans, sounding like a true slut for all to hear. Gray loved every second of it, the way Natsu felt, sounded, smelled. Gray almost didn’t realize his teeth had extended out, ready to bite Natsu’s neck.

Natsu mewled, surrendering his neck to him in offering. “Please Gray..” Natsu will hold out his own orgasm for the bite but he really needed release.

“Natsu.” Gray gritted out. “I can’t-” Gray wanted too but he didn’t want Natsu’s father to hate him even more.

“Gray please!” He slammed himself down particularly hard.

Gray couldn’t take it anymore, he lunged himself and bite down on his neck, breaking the skin.

“GRAY!” Natsu screamed to the heavens and came in thick hot white ropes onto Gray’s chest.

Gray grunted when he felt himself knot, locking them together, teeth still in his hot skin.

Gray retracted his teeth and began to lick up the bleeding wound to sooth the pain he caused the omega. 

Natsu sighed, content and feeling like jelly and complete for once in his life. 

“Are you okay?” Gray asked after a minute.

“Mmmm more than okay.” Natsu sighed, blissed out.

Gray chuckled and adjusted them enough to where they were both comfortable to sleep. Just what has Gray gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't going to post till next week but I had called out of work today because my job was just utter bullshit that I had to take a break from it all. Hope you enjoy! more to come next week promise. :)


	8. What's to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness, content and the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do try to make the chapters longer but I only have so much time to work on it so here's another chapter, more smut and it's short.

True to his word Gray kept Natsu from leaving the bed after claiming him. In short, they literally fucked from dusk till dawn but Natsu wasn’t complaining. Gray did make sure he was fed and bathed and had plenty of rest in between and afterwards. They couldn’t get enough of each other.

Between school, work and having a pregnant omega to care for, Gray can honestly say he couldn’t be any happier. He was nearing finishing school, his father has been giving him some time to court Natsu, not knowing that they had already mated a few days ago and Natsu has been needy in the bedroom, to which Gray is definitely not complaining at all. In fact that’s where they are currently. In bed with Gray eating Natsu out like he has been starved of it. 

Natsu keened loudly when Gray entered his warm, wet tongue inside his entrance. “More Gray.” Natsu tugged on his hair, spreading his legs even more. 

Gray hummed, going in deeper, his nose brushing the end where his skin is, swirling his tongue in patterns lazily. He slurped up the clear liquid that was pure omega, growling in his throat. “Mine.” Gray gripped his thighs tighter, grazing his teeth in a playful bite on the entrance.

Moaning high pitched. “Yes, yours, all yours Gray.” Natsu gripped the sheets and began to ride Gray’s tongue to find release. Gray had been teasing him for half an hour now and he was desperate to come.

Gray allowed this a few moments then pulled away when Natsu started to get louder, grinning widely. “But Gray!” Natsu whined.

“Not just yet my pretty.” Gray reached into his side table drawer, pulling out some lingerie he had bought a few days ago. “I want you to wear this and dance for me. Can you do that?” he leaned down and nipped a thigh.

Natsu nodded eagerly and snatched the article of clothing, rushing to the bathroom to put it on. Gray sat upright, his back against the pillows, waiting patiently. He really needed release but he just loves to drag it on a little longer to get all kinds of noises out of the omega. He probably shouldn’t do it as often as he does because there has been several occasions Gray had to apologize to his neighbors. While he may live in a more secluded part of the building to himself, Natsu was so loud that he can be heard and Gray rather not have anyone else come to his door, where they can smell Natsu. Gray hasn’t left home much in order to stay with the smaller man and also to keep him for himself. Eventually Gray knew that they have to face the world but right now, he is enjoying the time with Natsu.

Natsu took that moment to step out shyly, grabbing the stereo remote not far from him to play a provocative song. Gray really knew what to pick out for him. The lingerie was fire flame shape on the breast part that connected in the middle and clasped in the back like a bra and the bottom was similar, only the flames were smaller, leaving little to the imagination, matched with fish nets that left an opening for easy access to the rear.

Gray was stunned. He knew it would match Natsu’s fiery personality but holy damn. Gray wouldn’t admit it but he drooled a bit. He took in every sway of Natsu’s hips, every dip and shake of his ass. Gray was certainly torturing himself, watching Natsu but he loved when he danced for him. Natsu got on all fours and shook his ass a little more, making it jiggle.

Gray motioned a come here with his finger and patted his lap, still clad in boxers. Natsu made his way over slowly and settled on the lap, feeling Gray poke him. “You are so goddamn hot.” Gray growled. He massaged Natsu’s ass, sliding a finger in the liquid oozing out and sucked his finger.

Natsu followed the movement, biting his lip. “Alpha I want your cock to fill me up.” he rutted against him.

Gray opened up his boxers enough to pull his cock out and slide himself into Natsu with ease. Before Natsu could start riding him, Gray stood up and settled him against the wall, holding him up by his thighs and began to fuck into the tight warm heat.

Natsu had his arms around his neck, head thrown back and spilling moans as every thrust hit his sweet spot. Gray always knew how to make him see stars. “You feel so good inside me alpha.” Natsu panted. “I love your big thick cock inside me alpha.” he gasped. He tugged on Gray’s hair slightly as Gray left bruising marks on his neck and thighs. “Gray…” Natsu managed out. It was hard to speak when Gray kept sucking at his throat. “Gray I want you to punish me..” Natsu quivered when Gray growled. He loved it when Gray was rough with him but he also loved to sweet side he doesn’t see very often.

Gray stopped his movements to look Natsu in the eyes. “I only punish you when you need to be punished. Why do you want to be punished?” Gray walked them over to the bed, pulling out of him, causing Natsu to protest.

“I was very bad master..” Natsu batted his eyelashes at him. “I thought about another alpha while I was showering this morning..” That was only half the truth. Natsu has been reading magazines while Gray worked and admire some of the shirtless men that were featured. When Natsu showered for the day he thought about Gray and another alpha taking him roughly.

Gray growled. “You thought about another alpha?” Gray was hurt and extremely pissed. He thought he was a pretty decent lay and he was certainly bigger than average. 

“It’s not like that I promise. I was just imagining you and another taking me.” Natsu hurried to explain. “I really don’t want another alpha, only you.” Natsu pouted, he wouldn’t dream of getting with anyone else but everyone has their kinks. “I never want to actually be touched by another alpha but the thought of two dicks inside me sounded fulfilling. Please Gray…” Natsu didn’t really know what he was begging him for. Perhaps forgiveness? Maybe to not be upset with him anymore? He didn’t like the thought that he was the cause of his alphas sadness or anger.

“As punishment, you get yourself off.” and with that, Gray left the bedroom, still clad in his boxers, into his office. He had a couch in there that he can sleep on. 

Natsu quickly got to his feet and ran after Gray. “Please alpha!” before Gray could enter his study, Natsu got a hold of his arm and clung to it desperately. “Gray please don’t leave me!” Natsu was now sobbing. He didn’t care that he was this weak for him, he didn’t want to lose Gray.

Gray turned around to him and lifted his chin, wiping away tears. “I can never leave you Natsu. We are mated after all.” Gray murmured. He stroked his hair aside. “You said you wanted to be punished so I thought not touching you was a prefect fit for a punishment.” Gray held him close.

Natsu hiccup. “I want to lay with you. Please come back to bed?” he pleaded. 

Gray sighed, Natsu had him wrapped up around his pinky. When did the number one play boy become tied down and tamed by someone? It doesn’t matter now. Gray can admit he was obsessed with the small omega. There isn’t a time he doesn’t want to be around Natsu. So he gave in and let Natsu lead the way to the bedroom where Gray cuffed him to the bed, not letting him come until it physically hurt to hold it any longer. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gray sat at the breakfast table, drinking coffee and going over the assignments for his father when Natsu came out from his shower.

“When am I going to meet your family?” Natsu sat down and began eating. He had been eating more lately due to a little one growing inside of him.

Gray raised and eyebrow. “Why do you want to meet my family so soon?” Gray asked. He won’t admit to Natsu but he was nervous. His father had the potential to be mean to his mate and he didn't want to put Natsu in harm's way.

“I….” Natsu didn’t want to admit that he had been listening in on their conversations when Silver called Gray to ask about him or give him work or ask if he would come over for a family gathering. Natsu gulped. “I listened in on your conversation when he called this morning. I pretended to be asleep when you answered and got out of bed.” He didn’t want to make Gray mad again like last night but he couldn’t lie to him either.

Gray sighed, he supposed he couldn’t keep it from Natsu any longer. “Don’t worry I’m not angry with you, however that phone call was my father asking if we could come for dinner tonight, he’s going to have…” Gray paused to find a better word to tell Natsu that Juvia will be there. He assumed it was about the test result from her. “Guests.” He finally said, making a face.

Natsu noticed his discomfort. “Would you like me to stay here while you go?” Natsu didn’t want to cause him any more trouble than he already has. He knew his father didn’t like him and being pregnant didn’t help.

“No, I want you to come with me. It’s time my father knew that I made my choice.” he was referring to Juvia but Natsu didn’t know that yet. Juvia certainly wasn’t going to be happy when she finds out he’s already mated and expecting a baby with him.

Natsu nodded and began to eat in silence. He was thinking of a game plan to win over Gray’s family. Natsu didn’t really have anything to offer except grand children but with Gray’s father, it was more than just keeping the Fullbuster’s name alive, it was status and all about ranking, how much money one has. He wasn’t crazy rich but him and his father Igneel had a steady life. Natsu had taken two years of college too. He’ll just have to try hard to get Silver to accept him. 

“Natsu.” Gray looked over to him. “Do you have any nice clothing?”

Natsu nodded. “But I’ve grown since the last time I wore them.”

Gray nodded. “We shall go out shopping then. I think it’s about time we go out for a little while.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsu wasn’t going to lie, having a man who had money and bought him everything he saw and wanted was a plus to his good looks, charm and the best of all, smoking body with a nice dick. Not only did Gray buy him all the things he needs but let Natsu going crazy with his credit card. Obviously Natsu kept the prices in mind but he felt so spoiled. He was enjoying his time out, holding Gray’s hand while his alpha carried his bags in the other hand. 

Gray smiled, reveling in the way he can make Natsu happy and pleased him with the smallest things. Natsu wasn’t like his past lovers who wanted jewels and gifts every time he saw them. Natsu was happy to have Gray’s time and attention. For Gray to take him out shopping was making Natsu beam with joy. He didn’t care if he hadn’t received a single thing from Gray today, it made his heart swarm with love, knowing Gray wanted to be with him in public.

Although they were both content and happy with spending time with each other, they didn’t escape the paparazzi taking a few sneak shots of the pair. Neither noticed of course but Natsu would see it eventually, as he reads the magazines daily for the latest gossip to talk about with Freed. Just what will everyone else say when the find the pair together?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gray and Natsu arrived to dinner, with Gray helping Natsu out of the car by his hand. He didn’t bother letting go when they made it up the steps and into the overly large house. Once they were inside, they were greeted by the servants taking their coats and being led into the dining room. There they found Silver, his step mom, siblings, Juvia and her father gathered around the table, happily chatting away.

It wasn’t till Juvia scoffed loudly at their joined hands and everyone turned to look at the pair. Natsu wanted to shrink behind Gray at the overwhelming stares but he fake braved through it. He wanted Silver to accept him.

“Glad you can make it son. Please sit down with your friend.” Silver plastered a tight smile, noting the large teeth mark on Natsu’s neck and the smell of a pregnant omega.

Gray sat down next to Lyon and Natsu sat next to Gray with Ultear on his other side.

“Just what is the meaning of this!” Juvia growled, looking at Silver. “I was promised Gray so why is he sitting here with a ugly omega and mated!”

“Don’t you dare talk about my mate that way!” Gray’s voice boomed. “You are in the Fullbuster’s house and I’ll remind you to show respect. Natsu here is mated to me, which makes him a Fullbuster as well.” he glared at his father, challenging him to correct him.

“Gray is right Juvia, you shall show respect and as for being mated, it’s not yet complete but I’m sure it will be soon.” Silver wasn’t happy that this commotion was going on in his home. “I brought you all here tonight to discuss the results that came back.” Silver waved a few papers around. 

Natsu didn’t know what was going on but he was glad Gray kept hold of his hand or else he might faint.

“Juvia, your results show that the baby is Lyon’s.” Silver knew it was Lyon’s from the start but a woman like Juvia would do anything to prove that it as Gray’s. He thought Juvia only wanted Gray for his title but that didn’t matter as she was also from a wealthy family.

Juvia slammed her hands on the table. “Who cares whose baby it is, why can’t Gray and I be together!?” she screeched. 

“Because I don’t love you.” Gray said without hesitation.

Natsu eyes went wide, Gray has yet to admit that to him.

Ur was just taking in everything with a smile. She never did like Juvia and was very happy to see Gray be happy and so in love. She loved him like a son after all. “Why don’t we eat?” she purposely ignored Juvia’s complaints on how Gray should be with her.

“You heard the lady of the house.” Silvered told everyone. What she says, goes. 

So they ate in somewhat silence, the only thing not so quiet was Juvia’s crying.

Lyon was taking this very hard, he didn’t know what to tell Juvia anymore, he gave her everything and she still wanted Gray. Silver will probably make be responsible for the baby which he didn’t mind but how could he please a woman who didn’t even want him?

By the end of the meal and dessert, Natsu hadn’t said a word, he could feel the tension between everyone.

Juvia, her father and Lyon were at the entrance doors, saying their goodbyes and discussing what they would do about the baby in the upcoming future and Gray and Natsu sat in the living area, cuddled up in the arm chair and Ur telling Natsu how excited she was and she fully supports the two. Ultear could care less who Gray ends up with but she was happy to have a little around running around soon. While all that was going on, Silver was studying Natsu. 

Natsu blushed the entire time Ur and Ultear gushed over him, feeling up on his firm belly that was barely growing and making bets on the gender. Silver might not have a choice with Ur being this excited. He needed to catch the omega alone for a minute but how will he do that? They were freshly mated so it will be awhile before Gray will leave him for just a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing another chapter tomorrow and I'll try to make this one longer but no promises.


	9. Acceptance

The next day both Natsu and Gray’s phone went off. Some messages were from family members, some were from friends, blowing up on the pictures that was taken of them when they went shopping. Freed demanded he come over and tell him all the juicy details that the magazine didn’t cover, making Natsu groan.

“Freed wants me to come over and possibly stay the night, is that alright with you?” looking up from his phone to look at Gray’s sour face at his phone.

“It appears Loke, one of my friends want details too over a drink.” Gray sighed. He hadn’t been out with Loke since he got with Natsu and Loke probably wanted him to get out to meet others. “I suppose I’m okay with you staying with Freed tonight. I just don’t like Laxus being there.” Gray turn off his phone so he didn’t have to deal with it blowing up.

“I know you don’t like him but he’s family and he helps protect me when you are not around.” Natsu kissed his cheek.

“I know but he doesn’t like me either.” Gray nuzzled his cheek.

“He doesn’t like you because you are like the biggest playboy and he thinks you’ll hurt me just like my ex did.” Natsu put Gray’s hands on his belly in hopes to comfort the alpha.

“I can understand that but your ex was stupid to let something so special go.” Gray purred and kissed his slightly round belly. “I suppose I should thank him though, otherwise you wouldn’t be here with me, filled with my child.” He purred even louder when Natsu ran his fingers through his hair while he kissed along his stomach.

“If you keep doing that Gray, I won’t be able to let you go out tonight.” Gray leaving kisses on him were making his breathless and want more.

“Is that a promise?” Gray eyes glistened with desire. “I won’t mind one bit that we don’t go out and I can just have you to myself.” he continued to leave soft kisses even lower.

“Freed will chop off your dick if I don’t show up tonight and I love your dick too much to have it chopped.” Natsu whined.

Gray chuckled and pulled back. “Alright fine but I’ll drive you there myself.” Gray smacked Natsu’s ass as he walks away to pack an overnight bag causing him to squeal.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freed was already at the door when Natsu text him that he arrived, holding onto his belly.

“Okay I’ll pick you up first thing in the morning. No funny business or I’ll have to punish you.” Gray leaned over to kiss Natsu deeply and thoroughly, so he doesn’t forget about him. This was the first time they were going to be apart since Natsu moved in.

“I won’t alpha, I promise.” Natsu stole another kiss and got out of the car with Laxus’s help.

“Take care of him please.” Gray told Laxus.

Laxus grunted his response and helped Natsu inside. Once inside, Freed didn’t hesitate. “Explain!” He held up the issue on a page with Natsu and Gray holding hands and Gray holding shopping bags.

“We just went shopping gees calm down.” Natsu huffed. He hadn’t even sat down yet.

Laxus steered him to sit down. “I’ll make dinner.” He announced.

“Oooh can you make steak for us?” Freed pleaded.

Laxus nodded with a fond smile and kissed him, before disappearing into the kitchen.

“I think it’s a boy with all the meat I’ve been crazing.” Freed turned back to Natsu.

“When are you going to find out the gender?” Natsu asked.

“Next week.” Freed rubbed his belly.

“Do you want a boy?”

“I don’t care either way but I know Laxus wants a boy to do stuff with that he can’t with me.” Freed rolled his eyes. Guys can get manicures too, there's nothing wrong with self care.

“I see.” Natsu nodded.

“Don’t you change the subject on me, tell me the deets!” Freed declared.

Natsu rolled his eyes. “You want to know about the shopping or about the mating?”

Freed chuckled. “You know me too well.”

Natsu sighed, of course he’d want to know about his sex life.

“Well? How was it?”

“Amazing. He didn’t let me leave the bed for a whole 24 hours.” making Freed grumble.

“Lucky..”

“I heard that!” Laxus shouted from the kitchen.

“Love you!” Freed blushed. “Anyway, have you met his family yet?” Freed asked.

“I did and it was full of drama and tension.”

“Why you holding out on me? You know I love drama!” Freed pouted.

“Well for starters, Juvia some blue haired beta bitch wanted Gray but slept with his brother and got pregnant and claimed it was Gray’s.”

Freed gasped. “No! That tramp!”

“I know! That’s what I said! Anyway, Gray’s mom and step sister like me, his brother doesn’t really care but his father is a bit hard to convince that I’m way better than that hoe.” Natsu ranted.

“Do you have a picture of her? Or know her name that way I can look her up?” Freed reached for his lacrima pad and pulled up the search bar.

“Juvia Locker.” Natsu got up and sat next to him.

Freed typed in the name. “Oh yeah, you're definitely cuter.” Freed praised. “She got nothing on you.”

“Thank you I know.” It wasn’t that Natsu was conceded, he just knew that even without his omega status, he would still turn heads. Before he got with sting, a lot of people wanted to date him and he was disguised as a beta then.

“Well I’m glad he is so into you, you deserve to be happy Natsu.” Freed hugged his side with a little difficulty as both were sporting firm round stomachs.

“But does it have to be that asshole?” Laxus walked in with two dinner plates.

“Laxus…” Freed warned.

Laxus sighed, he could never win against two pregnant omegas.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gray just arrived to the club Loke sent him to, to meet him. He made sure to have his driver on standby before he walked the crowded place. As soon as he walked in, there were girls and guys left and right, clinging to him, telling him that they can show him a good time.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please give my man some room.” Loke chuckled.

“I see you’re still as annoying as ever Loke.” Gray nodded his thanks once everyone went away.

“Oh come on, is that how you treat an old pal?” Loke smirked.

“Cut to the chase Loke, why am I out with you? You know I’m mated now and I’d rather not upset my precious omega.” Gray slid his hands in his jacket pockets.

“We are here to celebrate you being a mated man.” Loke clapped him on the back. “Come, let’s have a few drinks and I’ll even have a pretty dancer give you a dance.” Loke began to guide him when Gray pulled away.

“No thank you, the only who is pretty to me is Natsu and he’s the only one who is allowed to give me dances.”

“Oh come on Gray, live a little.” Loke didn’t understand why Gray was acting this way. He may have been quite the playboy but he has had relationships before and he would still go out with Loke to party and meet other people. “What’s up with you man? You used to do this all the time even when you had someone.” Loke stared expectantly at him.

“That was when I didn’t give a shit about anyone else but myself. I’m going to have a kid Loke, I don’t want my son or daughter to feel ashamed of me and I don’t want to hurt Natsu. He means too much to me.” Gray glared.

“So what you're saying your playboy days are over?” Loke asked.

“Yes, now I’m going home.” Gray turned and walked out, back to his car and went home. On his way home he couldn’t believe his life had changed so much in just a few month’s time. He definitely didn’t regret any decision he’s made so far. His friends are just going to have to face the facts that he is becoming a dad now and will not fuck it up.

Once he got home he undressed and went to lay down, hugging Natsu’s pillow for comfort while he was gone. It was only for one night and it got Gray craving the smaller man already. Gray missed Natsu so much that he decided to text him his thoughts.

Gray didn’t wait even a full minute before Natsu text him back that he was also thinking of him but enjoying his time with his best friend. Gray was tempted to pick Natsu up but he said he was having fun and he guessed Natsu should have some time off from him. He knew he was being a little clingy to Natsu but it's expected as being mated was still new to both of them. Gray sighed and wished him good night and went to sleep with thoughts of his Natsu.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about a month when Silver finally found his chance to speak with Natsu alone. Gray had got up to talk to the chef about Natsu’s craving’s at the moment. Natsu was well two in half months pregnant now and he was very swollen and Gray loved every bit of it. Ur and Ultear couldn’t seem to keep their hands off for a second. The only ones Gray will let touch Natsu, and Freed, of course. He didn’t really have a say about Laxus but if it was his choice, he wouldn’t let him anywhere near Natsu but he was like family to the omega so he guessed that he had to endure it just like Laxus had to endure that they were mated and having a child.

Silver walked over with his glass of wine, sitting across from Natsu. “So Natsu just what do you plan on doing once the baby arrives?” Silver stared hard at him.

“Be a stay at home mom?” it sounded like a question to him but he knows for a fact that Gray wouldn’t let him work after the baby is born. He wouldn’t let him work now so he highly doubted he’d need a job. “Gray likes to have me home so I assumed he’d want me home with the baby everyday, I’d cook for him and clean but he doesn’t want me to lift a finger and just have his servers do the work..” Natsu rubbed his belly. He didn’t like being lazy but Gray had begged him to let him take care of everything.

“You would do all those things for my son?” Silver raised a brow. His past beloved wife Mika didn’t like all the servers either and would much prefer to do things herself. To silver, that was a real woman and a real mother. Ur was similar, she’d rather take care of things herself, but when it was a family occasion she would let the workers work.

“Yes of course. I love Gray and I would love to have him come home to us with a hot meal and clean home.” he said honestly. 

“Us?” Silver questioned.

“Me and the baby.”

“I see, well I’m glad my son has found a capable mate who can provide in other ways than money.” Silver sipped his wine.

“Sir, Gray has never cared for the money, I was told a lot of stories about his past lovers and how all they wanted was gifts and jewels and his status. I never cared for the gifts he buys me or the baby, I just want him to spend time with me. I know he’ll be too busy for me and baby once he takes over the company so I want to get in as much time as I can.” Natsu really did love his son Silver thought.

“Thank you for putting up with Gray. I know he’s not the easiest.” Silver chuckled.

Natsu smiled. “I can handle him.” It was a private choked but Silver didn’t need to know how weak Gray was in the bedroom for Natsu.

“What are you doing?” Gray’s voice was low and was by Natsu’s side in a blink of an eye, arms wrapped around his swollen belly.

Silver raised his hands up in surrender. “Relax son, I was just officially welcoming Natsu to the family.”

Gray looked to Natsu at this who nodded and smiled. “I promise I’m okay.”

Gray glared one more time before nuzzling the bump. “Where’s my pickles and hot sauce?” Natsu pouted.

Gray made a face. “The chef is preparing it right now.” 

“Don’t make that face, it’s what the baby wants to eat right now.” Natsu huffed. 

“I’m sorry.” Gray murmured and kissed his cheek.

Natsu hummed and turned his head to get a kiss on the lips, savoring the taste of his alpha. He was so lost in the kiss, he hadn’t noticed his snack had arrived. 

Gray pulled back and grabbed the offered plate, grabbing a sliced pickle and dipping it in the sauce, offering it to Natsu.

Natsu took it in his mouth, latching on Gray’s fingers and sucked softly, humming at the yummy taste.

Gray”s eyes darken by this and continues to feed Natsu, only to get the same thing every time, making him become hard in his pants. Silver left after the first two times of feeding, knowing full well, Gray would have taken him right then and there. He didn’t want to stick around and watch his son penetrate his mate.

Natsu licked his lips once he was done with his snack. “I want to go home so you can fuck me till I scream.” Natsu’s breathing had quickened.

Gray didn’t need to be told twice and grabbed Natsu’s hand, announcing they were leaving and was in the car in record time. Once the door was shut the driver had started the car going, Gray wasted no time, latching his lips on Natsu’s throat, rubbing his sensitive nipples.

Natsu choked back moans and blushed, he wouldn’t be able to look at the driver if he knew how loud he can be, but Gray was relentless and continued to tease him all the way home. Natsu needed help walking as his legs felt like jelly.

Once through the door, Natsu dragged Gray to the bedroom and shoved him on his knees while he say at the edge of the bed and demanded Gray eat him out and suck his cock.

Gray complied, starting with his wet entrance, kissing, sucking and licking while Natsu moan as loud as he wanted, and pinching his own nipples to increase his pleasure.

“Gray!” Natsu shouted when he took his cock in his mouth and stuck three fingers inside him, hitting that one spot dead on. Gray bobbed his head up and down three times before Natsu came into his mouth with a cry of his name.

Gray gulped down every drop, licking his lips. “So sweet.” Gray leaned over him and kissed him softly.

Natsu kissed back, guiding Gray in between his legs. Once the kiss was broken, “Gray make love to me.” Natsu whispered.

With one hand, Gray slid his pants and boxers down, slipping inside the heat of Natsu, thrusting slowly. His Natsu wanted him to take it slow, he will take it slow. It was torture for them both with the slow pace but it was perfect. 

“Natsu..” Gray was close.

“Come for me like this.” Natsu pulled him down for a passionate kiss, Gray still thrusting slowly.

One, two thrusts, Gray was coming hotly inside Natsu, quivering as he held back. Natsu came with him, moaning his name softly. It was slow and sweet.

“I love you..” Gray said breathlessly.

Natsu had tears well up. Gray had yet say it to him and now he was, not only did he make sweet love to him but said I love you. Gray reached up and wiped a few stray tears.

“I love you too Gray.” Natsu choked out. It truly had been a magical night for the both of them.


	10. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is full of surprises but so is Gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy once again and I want to thank you for the support. I'm thinking that this would be a good time to end the story or do you guys think it's worth it to keep going? Let me know please!

A week went by after their sweet night when Natsu got a call from his father.

“Natsu you have a visitor here..” Igneel sounded off to Natsu but he decided he’ll find out why once he gets there. 

Natsu didn’t want to bother Gray so he said he would take the family car to see his father. He kissed him lightly and said that he would be back by dinner and with that he left.

When Natsu walked in he was greeted by his ex boyfriend Sting smiling sheepishly at him.

“Good to see you Natsu, you look beautiful as always.” so he was trying for the oblivious choice Natsu thought.

“Sting, you're still an asshole as always.” Natsu ignored his compliment. He knew he looked good even with a small belly on him, he had an alpha who admired it. Gray sure did admired everything Natsu was in private.

Sting sighed. “I’m really sorry Natsu, I came here to apologize and hopefully win you back?” Sting smiled his charming smile that had won Natsu over in the first place.

Igneel growled from the next room to give them two some “privacy”. “Like hell I’d let my son get back with you.” Igneel didn’t need to be in the room for them to hear.

Sting rolled his eyes, honestly Igneel never liked him even before he cheated.

“Dad quit listening, that's rude.” Natsu turned back to Sting. “No.” Natsu crossed his arms and glared at him. “I know damn well you have seen the magazines lately, knowing full well that I’m mated and pregnant and an omega.” Natsu wasn’t stupid, he knew why Sting was here. “You’re little boy toy can’t have children so you run to me once you found out what I really was hm?” Natsu couldn’t blame Sting but he lost his chance with him. He has Gray now, and he has to admit, Gray is much hotter than Sting will ever be.

“That’s not true! I’ve always loved you Natsu, I was just young and stupid to see what I had all along.” Sting pathetically pleaded.

Natsu snorted. “I’ll admit you were stupid yes, but cheating is cheating Sting. I was so loyal to you, even when none of my friends and my dad didn’t like you.”

“I know and I’m truly sorry, if you give me a chance I promise things will be different. I don’t even care that you are pregnant with someone else’s kid, I can show you I can be a good father and lover.” Sting got down on his knees and pleaded.

“Let me guess, did Rogue dump you? Is that why you are here?” Natsu wasn’t even fazed.

“No I left him, Natsu please give me a chance.” Sting got up and got a little to close for Natsu’s liking.

“You left him after what? Four years?” Natsu did the math in his head and took a step back.

“I had missed you and needed to see you again.” Sting backed him up against the wall softly putting his hands on Natsu’s hips.

Natsu put his hands on his chest to shove him off but while he was distracted, Sting chose that moment to kiss him softly. One thing sting was good at was kissing, when they were together, Natsu always melted into his kisses. Whenever they would fight or argue a lot of the time, Sting knew his kisses can make Natsu forget and they would one hundred percent of the time end up making hot make up sex. This time was different though, Natsu had an alpha who would most certainly punish him for kissing someone other than him. Gray doesn’t like to share what belongs to him and he was going to be very angry.

Sting pulled away from the kiss, smiling. God why had he let him go? He was still smiling stupidly when Natsu slapped him, causing his head to turn with the slap.

“That was a big mistake.” Natsu spat out and shoved him, running to the door, yelling at the driver to take him home.

“Natsu wait!” Sting ran after him but was pulled back by a very pissed off father. Sting gulped loudly.

“You hurt my son long enough.” Igneel growled and cracked his knuckles. “There will be hell to pay.” Igneel punch back a punch and hit him in his jaw.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsu burst through the door crying, he didn’t want to think about Gray leaving him all because his stupid ex had kissed him.

“Natsu what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the baby?” Gray fretted over him, seeing if any damage was done to him or the baby.

“I’m so sorry Gray!” Natsu wailed.

“Natsu what’s going on?” Gray was worried. Natsu never acts like this. It wasn’t until he went to wipe the tears that Gray smelled it. Another alpha, all over him. Gray pulled away, backing up silently.

“Natsu did you see another alpha behind my back? Are you cheating on me?” Gray was at a loss for words. He was good to Natsu, took care of him. What more could he possibly do to show Natsu that he was a changed man and would give him the world if he wished it.

“No!” Natsu screamed. It would be easier for him to explain if he wasn’t crying so much. “Ex. kissed. Me.” He got out through a bunch of hiccups.

Gray vaguely understood that much. “Why did you even see him in the first place?” Gray refused to believe Natsu was unhappy with him.

“Came. To. Fathers. House.” Natsu was now choking and coughing out his words. He made a gagging gesture from crying so much.

Gray ran a hand through his hair as he pieced everything together. “You went to your dad's house and he was there?” Gray asked.

Natsu nodded vigorously and hiccuped some more. He couldn’t keep himself up anymore so he got down on his knees, pleading Gray not to leave him.

“I didn’t kiss back I swear!” Natsu shouted.

Gray more worried that Natsu was putting the baby under a lot of stress, kneeled down beside him and put a hand on his bump to sooth the baby by his presence. “Calm down Natsu, you’re stressing too much and can cause the baby harm.” Gray firmly stated.

Natsu followed orders and calmed down as much as he could so he didn’t upset Gray further.

“Now tell me what he wanted?” Gray didn’t look at Natsu, just kept his gaze on his bump, rubbing gentle circles.

“H-He wanted me back and when I refused he kissed me hoping that could change my mind.” Natsu sighed, the light touches were calming him down greatly but he knew Gray was still upset. Natsu knew if it weren’t the baby, Gray wouldn’t even be touching him right now.

“Does he know your pregnant and with me?” Gray side glanced but otherwise still didn’t look at him.

“Yes, I told him that I was with you and am having a baby but he didn’t care. He wanted me anyway, said he could do better than last time.” Natsu made a face, he couldn’t believe Sting.

Gray sighed, he supposes he couldn’t blame Natsu, but Natsu reeked of his scent and that made him angry so he turned to face Natsu and kissed him harshly, all tongue and teeth.

Natsu was caught off guard by this but let Gray did as he pleased, whimpering into his mouth. Gray gripped his legs and pushed them apart, settling in between them, deepening his efforts to get all of Sting off his mouth. Gray grabbed around above Natsu’s head and dragged a pillow to the floor from the couch and laid it down, so Natsu could lay his head on it. Gray was now hovered over him, kissing with passion, determined to make Natsu his once more.

Natsu whined into Gray’s mouth every time he stuck his tongue into his mouth or tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth. Gray growled. “Mine.” trailing kisses all along his neck, reaching where his mating mark is and bit down on it, reminding Natsu.

Natsu gasped and threw his head back into the pillow. Even though it’s been some time, the bite was always sensitive when Gray got like this. Natsu brought his hands into Gray’s hair and tugged, trying to get him even closer.

Gray made quick work of their clothes, he didn’t care that he had to fuck Natsu on the floor, he didn’t want to waste time going to the bedroom, when can just have what’s his right now.

Gray was being very possessive and Natsu loved it. If Gray would do this every time then Natsu would make him jealous all the time. As Gray slammed inside, holding both his legs up, Natsu cried out in deep ecstasy.

Gray literally was fucking him into the floor and Natsu loved every bit of it. He was clawing and clutching at Gray, wherever he could from their position and Gray never once faltered his brutal pace.

To Gray, it was like wiping every trace of Sting, not just from today but from the past. Gray wanted Natsu to realize that he didn’t need anyone else, didn’t need to think of anyone else. All he needed was him and him alone.

“Gray!” Natsu shouted as he came all over their chests, twitching from the forced orgasm Gray ripped from him.

Gray snarled, his sharp long canines snapping as he came hotly inside of Natsu.

Natsu moaned as he was being filled to the brim. This will never get old to him he thought.

Gray leaned his head onto Natsu’s heart, hearing it beat erratically. “Tell me Natsu, do I hold your heart?” Gray panted, still trying to catch his breath.

Natsu’s lip quivered as unshed tears began to build up. “Of course Gray. My heart will only ever belong to you, even if you chose someone else.”

Gray sighed and closed his eyes, this heart he was listening to beat fast belonged to him. No matter what Gray knew Natsu will always love him, no man or woman can ever change that.

“I love you Natsu, Sting can never love you like I can.” Gray kissed the spot where his heart is.

“I don’t want him to even try.” Natsu sniffled. He cupped Gray’s face and pulled him up for a chaste and sweet kiss. “My heart is only yours.” Natsu smiled.

Gray smiled in return and helped Natsu to his feet and walked to the bedroom where they both lay cuddled up in each others arms, dreaming about a life of happiness together.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time had come, its was the holidays. Months away from Gray and Lyon finishing school and the results of which of them was going to have the family business was also coming near. At this point, both boys had a child on the way and both were capable to take over. Natsu was now his full term nine months pregnant and is ready to pop any moment now. He was a few days past his due date as well as Juvia, whom still don’t get along with even though she has accepted Lyon’s courtship and have been together for some months now. Right now there was a festive holiday party going on at the Fullbuster’s house, and Natsu got to invite his friends and family to celebrate. Freed had already had his baby with Laxus two months ago and so the pair were sitting at a table while Laxus fed freed and Freed feed the baby, enjoying themselves. Natsu’s father was seen laughing it up with Silver, Gray’s father about embarrassing stories about both boys when they were young. You can spot Ur and her daughter Ultear talking with ladies about both babies coming into the family, or should I say three babies coming into the family. Natsu found out that he was having twins a few months ago and as a Christmas present for his alpha he decided to keep it a secret, the only other ones who knew would be Freed and Laxus as Freed was there for his appointment when Gray could not be there. Speaking of Gray, Natsu heavily wobbled around the crowded party in search for his mate. The more he moved around the more he got frustrated so he did the only thing he knows best to get the taller male to him.

“Gray my water broke!” Natsu shouted just loud enough to where his mate can zero in his hearing on him.

Not even half a minute went by when Natsu felt strong arms around him.

Gray growled lowly in his ear. “How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? I can smell if and when you go to labor.”

Natsu shivered. “Sorry I couldn’t find you and my bump kept hitting people and my feet are starting to hurt.” Natsu whined.

“Do you want to take off your shoes and just go around barefoot?” Gray asked, knowing full well most of the time Natsu goes barefoot.

“I will after I give you my present. When are we exchanging gifts?” Natsu sat down at a nearby empty table, Gray helping to guide him into the chair.

“We can do them any time, everyone just having a great time at the moment.” Gray took off Natsu’s shoes anyway and started to rub out the sores causing him to moan out his pleasure.

“Gray people will think we are having sex if you keep making me moan.” there wasn’t any bite to the words so Gray just smirked.

“We can if you want. Remember when we first met? I can take you to a corner and hide behind curtains to-”

“Don’t you even dare finish that sentence.” Natsu hissed.

Gray chuckled. “Maybe I can fuck the baby out of you?” Gray leaned in to whisper in his ear.

Natsu eyes went wide and wrapped his hands on his belly. “My poor babies!” Natsu feigned horror.

Gray would have laughed if not for a certain detail. “Babies..?” Gray tilted his head in thought.

Natsu blushed and looked away. “Did I say babies!? I meant baby! As in one!” he laughed nervously. 

“Natsu you have always been a terrible liar.” Gray said and stared expectantly at him. “Now tell me.” Gray demanded.

When Natsu opened his mouth to tell Gray, Silver picked that moment to interrupt by speaking into the mic. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I’d like to thank you ahead of time for all these gifts here to my right, and as a thanks, you’ll each find a thank you token under all your seats.” he cleared his throat. “Can I please have all of my family up here with me?” Silver went to the side of the dance floor and took Ur’s hand in his and made his way to the middle again.

Gray huffed at his interruption but helped Natsu up to his feet and made their way up, Lyon helping Juvia, Ultear not far behind them.

Silver had some chairs on stand by for the two pregnant to sit and open their presents. The presents to the right was a tower full of gifts for the babies.

Gray went and bought a few gifts to Natsu’s side and he opened them one by one, thanking everyone he had received a gift from. Natsu and Juvia had announced the genders of their babies to the public some months ago so everything they received were for their babies.

Once they opened up all the gifts it was Silver’s and Ur’s turn to give their gifts to their sons. Silver handed both men a sealed envelope. Lyon and Juvia opened theirs first, Juvia squealing and hugged Silver and Ur as best she could. Curious, Gray let Natsu open theirs. They both carefully read what was inside and were shocked. They had given them a house, the building they were at now wasn’t bad to raise children but Natsu appreciated this gift. So much that he was in tears and they came to hug him.

Gray smiled warmly at his mate and parents. He really truly loved him. Once Natsu’s tears died down he handed Gray another envelope silently. Gray opened it and read to himself. Natsu didn’t even bother to look in his direction, was too shy to look.

Gray stared in awe the paper before him, causing Silver reach for it and read what was inside. Silver quickly grabbed the mic and practically screamed into it. “My son and his mate are having twins!” Silver smiled widely. He was so overjoyed and Ur cried happy tears. Everyone jumped up in joy and yelled their congrats, all the while Gray’s eyes didn’t leave Natsu’s and Natsu kept his head down, blush dusting his cheeks.

Gray got down on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box and presented it to Natsu. “Natsu Dragneel, will you marry me and become Natsu Fullbuster?”

Everyone went silent and held their breath. Natsu was brought to more tears by this gesture. “Yes!” Natsu screamed.

Gray smiled and slipped the ring on, cupping his face and gave him a deep, passionate kiss that both won’t ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be willing to keep going if I have more ideas.


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are arriving with a hint of rivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I can at least two more chapters, one about the wedding and one about the twins in detail.

Not even hours later of the party and proposal, that Gray had Natsu at the edge of their bed at home, literally fucking the babies out of him.

Gray panted loudly above him, gripping his thighs as they both neared their climax.

“Natsu I’m close!” Gray thrust into him deeper causing Natsu to moan out in response.

“Me too Gray.” Natsu had his mouth slightly open in pleasure, eyes closed and clenched his ass onto Gray’s moving cock, making Gray double over and bite his shoulder as he came with a muffled sound.

Natsu arched his back into Gray’s body, the friction on his cock between them had Natsu come along with Gray biting his shoulder had turned him into a whimpering sensitive mess.

It wasn’t until Gray was already pulled out of him to retrieve a small towel to clean them up was when Natsu’s water broke.

“Gray! You literally fucked the babies out of me! Their coming! Gray get your ass in here now!” Natsu shouted in panic. Fuck he was still dirty and they needed to get going now because he can already feel them going crazy inside of him, looking for a way out.

Gray hurried into the room again, jumping on one leg trying to put on a random pair of pajama pants and grabbing Natsu’s hospital bag, helping Natsu up and leading him to the door in a hurry.

“Gray clothes!” Natsu growled. “I’m not going naked! And filled with your cum!” he clutched his stomach, willing the twins to calm down enough for him to put some clothes on.

Gray cursed to himself and helped Natsu clean up his ass enough and slip some of his own pants on him as well. While Natsu slipped on a maternity shirt, Gray also had the decency to find a suitable shirt. 

Both slipped on their slippers and were out the door, into the car in less than three minutes. While Gray carefully drove Natsu to the hospital, he multi-tasked by calling both their parents and Freed per Natsu’s request, warning them the babies were coming.

Both young men were in for some drama because Juvia was well on her way as well to have her baby delivered.

When they had arrived, Gray checked Natsu in and they were immediately brought to their private room, waiting on his doctor to come deliver.

It was decided that Natsu have a c-section a few months ago, while this upset Natsu, he had to admit that pushing two babies out would cause some problems. Not only would it help keep them all safe, Natsu thought his body wasn’t quite built for that kind of pain. They’ll just have to have more children for him to have a natural birth, Natsu told Gray when he found out about the operation. Gray’s response was to fuck him as if they were making a baby later on that evening.

While they waited for the doctor, the nurses who are helpers of the doctor, began to prep Natsu and Gray up by getting them into the proper gowns and setting Natsu into the right position.

Natsu had some mild discomfort but he wasn’t quite yet in pain, at least not enough to be cursing Gray and his dick full of sperm and shouting that he was never going to get some ever again. Even if Natsu had said as much, they both knew Natsu would jump on Gray the moment he was free from the babies. Gray will have to schedule a grandparent day and make Natsu a lovely dinner followed by a massage that would lead to another baby after this was all over.

Gray whispered sweet words into Natsu’s ear while wiping the sweat off his forehead as they waited. When there was a light knock at the door, and both men called them in.

Ur appeared smiling broadly but also looking a bit tired from the night's events. “You’re right next door from Juvia and Lyon.” she stepped in and took a seat on the other side of Natsu.

“That bitch is having her baby too!?” Natsu growled. It’s like she’s still trying to compete with him to be the better in-law.

Ur laughed loudly. She knew all too well those two should never be in the same room together. “Yes, we just got here along with them when Gray called. Juvia wasn’t far behind you when you told us. Though me and Ultear are rooting for you guys.” she gave them both a wink and giggled. “Just don’t tell your brother I said that Gray.”

“Wouldn't dream of it. I would never hear the fucking end of it if I did.” Gray rolled his eyes.

At that moment Natsu’s personal doctor came in. She was a sweet young blue haired woman named Wendy who had not been a doctor for long but was very experienced and on the plus side she handled Natsu with care which Gray liked very much. He didn’t want to leave Natsu under the care of the family doctor Porlyusica, she could be a bit much, that honor went to Lyon. Poor Lyon and Juvia don’t even know what’s coming their way with her as their personal doctor.

Wendy smiled kindly at them. “How is my favorite patient doing this evening?” she busied herself with getting her own gown and gloves on with the help of her nurses.

“Fine.” Natsu said weakly. “Just ready to have babies as soon as possible.” he was tired after their activities and the pressure the twins were causing on his lower half was draining him of whatever energy he has left.

“Are you in any pain?” she asked as a nurse handed her a clipboard with all the information she needs.

Natsu shook his head. “Just uncomfortable and tired.” he yawned.

Wendy nodded. “That’s normal. Let’s take a look at you.” she checks him over to make sure nothing was at risk then proceeded to go about the procedure.

Gray never left his side, letting him hold his hand firmly while they began. Ur had left for a brief moment to let Lyon know they were having the babies right now and that she would stay with them until they were born then come over to them when it was done.

Juvia could be heard from them next room yelling something about a rival. They can all assume it was meant for Natsu but it was forgotten as two cries from the babies filled the room.

Nurses quickly worked around Wendy as she stitched Natsu up, cleaning the babies and putting the proper clothing and blankets around them. Once she was done she pulled down her mouth mask. “I’ll have to check the twin’s health before you can hold them okay?” she smiled and patted Natsu’s knee. “Rest up, you did wonderful.” 

As she did her job, Natsu and Gray waited anxiously for their children. It had been about twenty minutes when the nurses came back with two blue bundles. The nurses smiled and handed one to Natsu and the other to Gray.

Natsu started crying happy tears, they were finally here, his beautiful boys. Gray looked at the twin he had in his arms in awe, he was beautiful, he thought. Just like his Natsu, in fact he looked a lot like Natsu already from the cute button nose to the wide goofy toothless smile and head of pink fluffy hair.

“Kasai.” Gray smiled down at the baby. “Kasai Fullbuster.” Gray looked to Natsu for his approval. It means fire, it matched Natsu’s personality to Gray.

Natsu smiled adoringly towards him. “Then I’ll name this one Yuki.” Natsu laughed, he’s always wanted to have matching names if he had twins. It means snow and it reminded him so much of Gray.

Yuki looked just like Gray with the dark hair, droopy eyes and strong jawline. Natsu had Gray switch the twins so they can have a good look at both of them. At least it’ll be easy to tell them both apart. It was like Natsu had given birth to their miniature selves. Of course they both had a bit of both of them to the twins but from their hair, it was a dead giveaway. Although Kasai looked more like Natsu, his pink hair had dark tips at the end and Yuki’s had a bit of blue midnight purple tinge to it.

They were perfect for them they thought, but was soon interrupted by Ur whining that she wanted a turn, wiping at her dried tears.

Gray sighed and handed his twin over to her, taking that opportunity to kiss Natsu deeply, careful not to disturb the twin he still was holding. “I love you.” Gray smiled.

Natsu smiled in return. “I love you more.” he nuzzled his cheek with his nose at looked back down at Kasai. “They are perfect.” Natsu sighed in content.

The moment was ruined when Lyon came in looking disheveled from Juvia shaking him so damn much that it was all his fault. “Mom Juvia wants you!” Lyon looked about ready to drop. He was so tired and Juvia was wasn’t making it any better.

Ur rolled her eyes and handed the baby back to Gray and went with a defeated Lyon next door to slap some sense into that woman for making her son suffer greatly for her mistake.

Gray laughed softly, he can hear Ur, Juvia and Porlyusica shouting at each other from their room. He was very glad he found Wendy before they began their pregnancy.

Just then Freed and Igneel poked their heads in. “There he is.” Freed spoke softly, careful not to disturb the peace between his child and theirs. Freed handed his son to Laxus and went after the first twin he could get his hands on which was Kasai whom Natsu was holding. Gray handed Yuki over to Igneel, smiling proudly that he now had sons of his own.

“Well done the both of you, they are beautiful.” Igneel smiled warmly and practically cried when Yuki grabbed a hold of his finger in his tiny hand. “I’m so proud of both of you.”

They both leaned into each other and smiled at their family with their twins. They couldn’t be more happier.

Laxus grunted. “I guess I’ll have no choice but to accept you as one of us now.”

“Laxus, you will not be getting a piece of this ass for a month.” Freed glared at his mate. After all this time Laxus still didn’t like Gray. He was just going to have to get over it.

“What did I do!?” Laxus whined. “Come on Freed you can’t be serious.” Laxus stared at him in disbelief.

“Please refrain from talking about the nasty around me.” Igneel groaned. He loved them all like his own children, he didn’t need to be hearing such things.

Natsu and Gray laughed loudly, they sure did love their crazy friends and family.

“Actually, if it’s okay with you Laxus, I wanted to personally ask you to be the godparent of the twins, you too Freed.” Gray stared at them, waiting for a response.

Natsu smiled. “It’s only fair since you made us your godparents of your son.” Natsu said.

“I Freed, Natsu’s bestest friend in the entire world accept your offer!.” Freed cried out. He was so happy for his friend.

Laxus rolled his eyes at his mate, could he be any more dramatic? “I accept.” he sighed. If he had to pick any one to take care of his son it would be these two, despite not getting along with Gray at times.

The whole room was full of love, smiles and life as they gather around to celebrate the birth of the twins and the newly engaged couple.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the other room, Juvia was squeezing Lyon’s hand out of circulation while pushing for the baby to come out.

“This is all your fault!” she screamed as Porlyusica informed that the baby was almost out while also trying to keep her own voice down at these foolish people. If having a child was this much then don’t have one in the first place she thought.

Ur and Ultear steered clear of Juvia, neither one wanted to explain to Lyon why they had to punch her if they had stuck by her side. Poor Lyon was doing everything he can but nothing he said made Juvia any better, in fact it just made things worse.

Another few pushes and the baby was free, screaming just as loud as Juvia had.

Great Ur thought while rolling her eyes, just what she needed, a grandchild who sounded like Juvia.

They both congratulated Lyon on his baby when they took her away to be cleaned.

“I was the one who pushed her out!” Juvia screeched when they didn’t pay her any mind.

“Yes, yes good job you.” Ur said halfheartedly. She couldn’t give two shits about her, although she may not like Juvia, it was still her grandchild.

Juvia glared and whined to Lyon her rub her feet. Lyon did his duties to try to make her happy as much as he can. A happy Juvia was a calmer atmosphere but no matter what he did, Juvia was bitter because she had been in labor for a whole hour and Natsu had his twins before she could begin to push their daughter out. She wanted to beat Natsu at everything ever since he took her Gray from her. She loved Lyon, he was good to her but she just can’t stand Natsu. Maybe because he was a male and was able to have children, something Silver wanted for both of the boys and she wanted to be the one to give that to Gray. She didn’t expect Natsu to also be able to do the same when they first met. But she grew to love Lyon, she just wishes he grew a pair sometimes. Gray has no problem telling her off. It’s not like she wants Lyon to do that, she just wants him to understand that they come first now, he has to stand up to anyone, including his own family for them like Gray had when he fought for his and Natsu’s relationship.

Lyon kissed her cheek when their daughter was brought back. “If it’s okay Juvia, I’d like to name her Suki.” Lyon smiled.

Juvia thought about this, she had originally wanted to name her after herself but decided to let Lyon have this. After all, her name meant love and that’s what he left towards both his special girls.

“Okay.” she smiled and kissed him on the lips this time.

Silver peeked his head in. “Is it safe to come in?”

Ur sighed tiredly. “Yes.”

Silver stepped inside holding a few gifts for each family. He handed Lyon theirs and congratulated them then moved on to Natsu and Gray next door.

Gray smiled when he saw his father. Silver briefly held each twin, cooing at his grandchildren. “I’ve decided to hand the company over to you son.” Silver gave them back at stared at the couple. “I feel that Lyon has much to learn still.”

Gray sighed, he had a feeling that it was going to be him. He worked hard to get this but now that he had a family of his own, he wanted nothing more than to grow up with them. His mother was the one to take care of him most of the time while Silver ran the company but that didn’t make him any less his father. It was when his mother passed away that Silver was around, mourning alongside with him at the loss of his beloved. Gray didn’t want to miss his sons growing up, he wanted to be there for them.

“Thank you father but can I think on it?” Gray pleaded. He needed to think about it before he set his future.

His father nodded in understanding and decided to give them some privacy.

“What’s the matter Gray?” Natsu silently fed the boys while Gray pondered about what he wanted to do.

“It’s just-” Gray sighed again. “My dad wasn't around much in my younger years, it was always me and my mother and I don’t want that for the boys. You and the twins mean too much to me. I don’t want to end up like my dad who was too busy running a company than to spend time with his own son and wife.” Gray voiced his fears to his mate.

Natsu nodded in understanding. “Then make your own rules.” Natsu said simply.

Gray blinked at him in confusion. “What I mean,” Natsu paused. “If you are going to be the head of the company, then make your own rules. Your father chose not to spend time with you guys. Come to us every night for dinner, go to work when the boys are old enough to go to school. You can watch them grow and still have time to run a company Gray, you will have that power to do so.” Natsu said wisely.

Gray thought this over and smiled widely. “I knew I made a good decision when I made you mine.” Gray chuckled.

“Sweet talk me later, right now this mommy needs some much needed sleep.” Natsu yawned.

“Get some rest then, you already fed the boys, I’ll watch over them and when you wake up, I’ll bring you whatever you want to eat.” Gray grabbed the boys and put them in the bassinet to sleep.

“I love the way to talk to me.” Natsu jokes flirtatiously.

Gray rolled his eyes with a fond smile. He couldn’t imagine a life without Natsu or the twins now that they are there. He kissed Natsu softly and stroked his hair until fell into an exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? do the two chapters or leave it as it is?


	12. Happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, I want to thank everyone who stuck by me while I kicked off my first time of fan fiction with this story. This will be shorter than all the other chapters but I wanted to keep it short and sweet. I hope you guys enjoy.

The couple had decided to wait to tie the knot due to the twins and another on the way. It was now three years since the twins were born and Natsu was a month pregnant with their third child. They had picked the Fullbuster huge house for the wedding. It was professionally decorated with whites and reds being the theme. While guests enjoyed champagne, Gray and Natsu were separated, changing into their crisp clean suits. The twins were with Natsu along with Freed as Natsu’s best man, Ur, and Ultear, helping him get ready. Gray had his father, Igneel, Lyon and Loke with him in his room, giving him company.

As Silver straightened Gray’s bow tie, he smiled at his son. “Are you ready son?”

Gray nodded smiling widely. “I’ve been waiting for this for awhile. Are you sure the boys will be okay with you and mom for awhile?” Gray was worried about leaving them with his parents while they went on a honeymoon.

“They will be more than alright with us and you know it.” Silver scolded.

Gray sighed. “I know, it’s just this is the first time we will be without them. Kasai can throw some nasty fits when I’m not around and both constantly fight over the same thing when they both have their own things. And I know for a fact they give mom a hard time when me and Natsu go on date nights.”

“It’s normal for them to feel that way. They are young and just want to be with you all the time.” Igneel supplied, pouring some drinks for each of them to make a toast. “We will all help each other out with the kids. You and Natsu have fun and not worry.” he handed the glasses out and raised his slightly up. “Let’s make a toast to happiness.”

Everyone raised their glasses to his toast. “To happiness.” They all chorused and down the bitter brown liquid.

Lyon patted Gray's back and they walked out, heading for their positions. Igneel headed straight down the hall where Natsu was fretting over his hair, trying to get it right. He knocked lightly, poking his head in. “Are you ready Natsu?” he asked, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

The twins ran to him, each coming to cling to his legs. He smiled down at them, kneeling so he can give them kisses.

Natsu growled in frustration. “No I’m not ready!”

“Natsu your hair looks fine, I highly think Gray will care.” Freed sighed. He had been at it for thirty minutes now.

“It has to be perfect!” Natsu whined and slumped down in the chair.

“Sweety I think you look great.” Ur grabbed the brush and soothed the mess he had caused on his head.

“They’re right Natsu, you look beautiful and I think the boys think so too.” Igneel chuckled when they ran to Natsu, climbing into his lap and giving him kisses on either side of his cheeks, making him laugh.

Natsu sighed afterwards. “Okay, I’m ready.” Ultear and Ur grabbed the twins from him and went ahead, Freed following behind to get to his place.

Igneel held out his arm to him smiling. Natsu took in and together they walked to the doors. When the song queued for them to walk down the aisle it was like all the world disappeared in that moment when Gray’s and Natsu’s eyes met for the first time that day. Gray took in Natsu’s beauty, dressed in a white suit with a red flower sitting just below his shoulder, hair spiked naturally the way it’s always been and that smile that gets Gray every time. Gray could see no one else but him. Gray remembered the day he had first laid eyes on Natsu. He had felt the same even now. He wanted to make the beautiful omega before him his in more ways than one. It wasn't really necessary to get married as the pair were bonded and mated but Gray wanted to claim Natsu in any way he can. He wanted everyone to know that they couldn't have his Natsu.

Natsu wasn’t far off, taking Gray’s handsome charming smile, his hair somewhat slicked back and dressed in a black suit with a red flower. This man he was walking towards was his everything and he was going to spend forever with him. That thought alone has him staring into icy blue orbs with glossy green ones. Natsu started out as a fan just like everyone else, who read in magazines all about him and thought he was hot. Natsu never dreamt he who be the one to capture this man's heart. Igneel stopped just before the steps where Gray was waiting, turning to Natsu and giving him a warm light kiss on his forehead.

Gray held out a hand to him, beaming. Natsu took the offered hand once Igneel gave him away. The twins were in Lyon’s and Freed’s arms on each side. Freed was already reduced to a crying mess and Lyon smiled from behind Gray.

As both men promised each other forever to the world with a kiss, the guests clapped and cheered. However, as Gray deepened the kiss, cupping Natsu’s face, the noise was lost. It was only them two. When they both pulled back softly, they stayed in that position. Gray leaning his forehead against Natsu’s and cupping those tan sun kissed cheeks, feeling the blush underneath his palms. 

Natsu gripped the hands holding onto his face. “I love you.” he breathed.

“I love you more.” Gray smiled. “And tonight I’m making you mine all over again.” Gray promised.

Natsu shivered slightly. He loved the effect Gray still had on him. It all felt like a dream to Natsu but every time he awoke he was reminded that it was indeed a dream come true. Natsu loved this man before him, he had two beautiful boys with him, with another on the way. He can’t wait to get to the honeymoon to show him just how much he loves him.

As the two ran down the aisle, hand in hand, getting the party started, they both thought about the same thing.

I will love you until the day after forever.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It truly means so much to me that you guys enjoyed this much as I did writing it. I can't wait to see you all in my other future works. I love you all!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can now close this book with a smile.

It was a warm spring day when Gray came home after work to his mate. Gray peeked his head in to find his lover and children in the living room, the children playing with their toys and Natsu on the couch, watching and smiling.

“I’m home.” Gray announced his presence.

“Welcome home.” Natsu greeted with a content smile. “How was work?”

Gray shrugged. “Another day with Lyon, same old.” Gray couldn’t contain his happiness. “I got you a present.” He set a box down in front of Natsu.

“Gray you didn’t have to.” Natsu beamed. Gray was always coming home with something for him and the kids so this time was no different.

“I know but I saw this on my way home and just had to get it for you.” Gray watched Natsu lift the lid of the box open.

Natsu froze in his tracks as he peered into the box. Inside was a small chubby blue little kitty with a green handkerchief, shaking as he was somewhat scared.

“Gray..” Natsu breathed out.

“I noticed him raiding the company trash cans and couldn’t help myself. I just had to give him a home and knew you would care for him as much as the kids.” Gray smiled softly.

Natsu reached down to pet the blue cat slowly as to not startle the poor thing. The cat took comfort in Natsu’s soft touch, purring and giving a weak meow in response.

“He’s perfect Gray.” Natsu sniffled to hold back the tears.

Gray chuckled. “I already bought supplies, food, cat tree, cat bowls and a comfy bed to sleep on. I think he’ll love it here and I just know the kids will love him too.”

“I think I’ll name him Happy.” Natsu smiled. In this moment surrounded by love and happiness, he thought the name fit him perfectly as they were now a complete and happy family.

The little guy seemed to love the name given to him as he jumped out of the box onto Natsu’s lap and head butted him, purring. The kids squealed when they caught sight of him and surrounded their daddies to pet the new addition to the family.

“Welcome to the family Happy.” Gray scratched behind his ear.

Everyone felt full of contentment and love. There's no greater thing than love, until the end of time, that’s what they will feel forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to write more stuff for you guys to enjoy.


End file.
